The Chronicles of the Wanderer II
by Celestiella
Summary: "Dark is the road you wander." Takes place four years later, after "The Chronicles of the Wanderer I". Shelby has an unfinished business with Diego, who wants his ship back, and revenge. There also comes an unexpected problem with her crew, especially Jason.
1. Really bad eggs

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**The Chronicles of the Wanderer II: "Dark is the road you wander."**_

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter One: Really bad eggs**_

* * *

"Christ, I **_really _**have no idea what to do with this eternal child! **_Outrageous_**!"

Jason Andrew Hawks was standing beside the window that overlooked the deck in Shelby's cabin with hopeless expression on his face, his arms folded.

"No, seriously!" – he continued with indignation. – "Just look at what he's doing!"

Shelby raised her head from the maps she was studying, and glanced onto the deck, where Eddie McLain was in the middle of his daily show, entertaining himself and the crew.

In past four years the Captain of the _Lonely Wanderer _hasn't changed. Her grey-blue eyes were as deep as the ocean, and her blond hair was freely falling down her back. She wore her jeans, red shirt, and golden scarf casually wrapped around her neck. She sighed tiredly, and tilted her head.

"And what do you want me to do? Make him walk the plank?" – she asked Jason and turned her attention back to maps again.

Meanwhile, Eddie was continuing his show. He was swinging on the ropes from yard to yard, probably pretending he's in jungle, or who-knows-where else. The crew cheered every time he would land on the firm base and bow to them. Everybody seemed to forget they have their duties to do. Jason grumbled about his friend's behavior for a while, and then turned his criticism against Shelby.

"What are **_you_** doing anyway?" – he asked her with irritation in his voice. – "What do you need all these maps for?"

"I'm doing an 'eeny, meeny, miney, moe' system, in order to choose where will we go after Tortuga," – Shelby answered calmly. – "That is what I need all these maps for."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Unbelievable!" – he stated. – "And I thought at least you are more adult than him!"

Jason pointed out of the window at Eddie, who was now doing sail sliding, with a high risk of breaking his neck, and other parts of his body.

"Jay."

Shelby's first mate glanced at her disapprovingly.

"Jay," – she repeated softly.

"What?" – he said reluctantly.

"Take it easy. Go and rest – play cards, or drink – whatever you want to. You're trying to jump over your own head, with all the standards you've set for the _Wanderer_. Relax. Aren't we pirates? Aren't we supposed to do what we want? Do not behave as if this is Royal fleet's vessel, eh? Just relax."

Jason frowned and pouted, folding his arms tighter.

"I just want everything to be in order."

"It is!"

"And I don't want that fool to break something by these stupid acrobatics tricks of his," – Jason said quietly.

Shelby got up from her chair and hugged her friend.

"Go, Jasey. You're just too tired. Don't you worry – we're going to have the best time ever once we finish our business in Tortuga!"

Jason's lips curled in a slight smile.

"Promise?"

Shelby grinned widely.

"Of course, sugar! Aren't I Shelby Elizabeth McQueen?"

"Won't you put an accentuation on your title?" – Jason arched his eyebrow.

Shelby narrowed her eyes.

"Stop teasing me about Jack, Hawksy! Yes, I **_am _**happy I'll probably see him again in Tortuga. So what? My private life is my problem – **_not _**yours! Savvy?"

Jason smirked and bowed deeply.

"Aye, Captain."

Shelby put her hands on her hips.

"And somebody was saying **_Eddie _**is an eternal child…" – she pointed out thoughtfully.

Jason shrugged.

"Well, duh. Things change."

"Yes. And we remain all the same," – she smiled sourly.

"We do?"

Shelby looked through the window at Eddie. Her eyes filled with sadness.

"We do," – she quietly confirmed.

Jason knit his brows, peering into her face.

"Why this tone then?"

"Because I am no longer sure it is the good thing," – Shelby admitted.

Jason was about to say something, but was interrupted by Eddie's cry from the highest yard he was standing at:

"Sail ho!"

* * *

Julian Grey was a simple man. There were only a few things that were important in his life and he gave the meaning to: his ship, his books, and his favorite food. He was a merchant sailor for nearly thirty years already and he knew every hole and wood chip of his _Santa Lucinda_. His sea trips were the same ever since he remembered them – England to India, India to England. His ship was transporting many kinds of things during its "lifetime" – from boring kind of stuff, like soap, tools and metals, to things that would bring the fresh air and lively atmosphere of distant lands and customs aboard his ship – fruits, porcelain, spices, silk, animals and valuable trees (black, sandal-wood, palm…).

Grey was familiar with pirates – even more so, he had two close encounters with them during his captaincy, and has heard thousands of stories from other sailors – yet he always managed to get both his crew and his ship alive and intact from those situations. He regretted about the lost cargo after pirates would pillage _Santa Lucinda_, but was always grateful to God, Christ, Mother Mary and all saints for leaving his men and him alive.

This time he even didn't worry much about pirates, for _Santa Lucinda _was transporting soap and nails to England – important cargo, but not that valuable as silk or gold. During this voyage he would mostly sit in his quarters drowned into some book, while his crew was doing the necessarily work and playing cards or dice outside.

"Captain!"

Julian Grey unwillingly moved his gaze from the book he was reading to his first mate, who was standing in his quarters, clearly being very upset.

"What is it?"

"You better see this, sir!"

Grey sighed, got up and followed the man to the helm.

"What is it?" – he repeated lazily.

The other crewmember offered him spyglass. Julian looked through it. His face paled abruptly, and he gasped.

"This is a pirate ship, isn't it?" – one sailor asked worriedly.

"Worse, George," – the first mate said. – "It's not any pirate ship. It's the _Lonely Wanderer_."

"And she's on us," – Grey said, lowering the spyglass. – "Percy, how long will it take for her to catch up?"

The first mate eyed the distance between them and pirates thoughtfully.

"With the speed she has? – Less than an hour."

Captain tsked in displeasure.

"I do not think we should fight," – the young helmsman remarked. – "You know the _Wanderer_'s reputation. Should we do but the slightest harm to her – we're condemned."

Julian raised his eyebrows.

"So you suggest for us to surrender, Mister Aubrey? That is **_not _**an option while I am your Captain!" – he shouted. – "Haul on the main brace! Get cannons ready!"

"Insanity," – the helmsman whispered to himself.

Percy nodded and shrugged, as if apologizing.

"Hands to cannons, come on! Swiftly, lads!" – Julian yelled. – "Open fire once they get in range!"

* * *

"Boy, aren't they stupid," – Eddie said, grinning widely while looking through the spyglass on their target.

"Lemme see."

Shelby pulled spyglass out of Eddie's hands and examined the merchant vessel.

"Ah. What a pity they're as dumb as a door's knob," – she said with mock sadness in her voice. – "If not for that, I'd leave them maybe even half of their cargo. Now though…" – she glanced at Eddie, who smirked widely and nodded.

"Prepare the guns!" – he ordered to the crew, the most of which was already grinning, expecting a good fun. – "It looks like those fine people don't like design of our ship and are about to fix that with cannon balls! I say we return the good will, and fix **_their _**look instead!"

The crew laughed with pleasure and set to work. Eddie turned to Shelby and glanced at her from under his eyebrows.

"Queenie, honey?" – he began slyly.

"Eddie, dearie?" – Shelby copied his face expression.

Eddie pointed at his sword with his eyes, and then at the vessel they were closing to.

"May we?" – he asked the woman softly.

Shelby smirked and shook her head.

"Funny how strong is our dark side at times, isn't it?" – she remarked quietly.

Then she grinned and made "be my guest" gesture.

"YES!" – Eddie jumped and hurried in the middle of the crew.

"We have permission to kick their sorry asses!" – he cried happily to sailors. – "Cutlasses and pistols! Huzzah!"

The crew cheered loudly at that. Every pirate is blood thirsty deep inside his soul. Shelby's crew and she herself were not an exception, but they were always restraining themselves from massacre and slaughter while plundering merchant boats. It was because of Jason mostly, who couldn't stand the unnecessary killing. This time, however, Shelby decided to let her men do whatever they want to – which was a good decision, for then they will satisfy their lust for blood, and will listen to the orders willingly, even if they don't like them later.

"Eddie!" – she called.

"Aye?" – man's eyes were gleaming happily.

Shelby cocked her head and looked at the sky thoughtfully.

"Raise our Jolly Roger. And put the red flag right below 'im. Lets scare the Jesus out of them, what do you say?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on _Santa Lucinda_, the crew was busy loading their cannons and turning the ship so that they fire on the _Wanderer _as soon as it comes close enough.

"I'm still saying this is futile," – the helmsman said to Percy while turning the helm.

"I know, Billy, my lad," – Percy answered with a sigh. – "I've heard way too much about the _Lonely Wanderer _not to know we're doomed."

Billy closed his eyes in defeat. He was only nineteen years old, just a boy who has only recently stepped onto the ship of this class. Until he finished seventeen, he's been serving on his father's fishing boat. Now he was watching the _Lonely Wanderer _with a desperation and fear written across his face. He heard a lot of stories about that ship and its strange Captain, not to fear her wrath should they put any damage to the _Wanderer_.

"Billy, son, is it truth this beauty is captained by a girl?" – Percy was obviously thinking the same.

"'Beauty'?" – Bill Aubrey repeated, amazed. – "How can you call pirates' ship 'beauty'?"

Percy smirked.

"Well look at 'er!" – he half-closed his eyes. – "If only 'er Captain would be as beautiful as the ship!"

Billy looked at the older man as if he'd gone insane. Percy saw that, laughed, and went down on the deck to the Captain, while Bill was turning the helm and steadying the ship. Julian was supervising the cannons, eyeing the diminishing distance between the ships.

"We open fire the **_second _**they get close enough," – he said to Percy. – "That is our only chance."

The first mate nodded, as though he was looking at the _Wanderer _with doubt in his eyes. The whole crew was waiting with fear in their hearts of what is going to happen. After all, in piratical job the reputation is the nearly the most important thing – and Shelby made sure the _Lonely Wanderer _had such a reputation its very name planted horror into the hearts of honest sailors. Suddenly, Percy's eyes widened as he was looking at the _Wanderer_.

"Captain!"

Julian turned his head towards the pirates' ship and drew a sharp breath.

"Red flag!" – he exclaimed.

"No quarters…" – Billy whispered at the helm, his voice trembling.

Percy swallowed hardly. Eventually, about fifteen minutes later, Grey's voice rang over the deck:

"**_OPEN FIRE_**!"


	2. Dead men tell no tales…

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Dead men tell no tales…**_

* * *

The first cannon balls didn't even reach the _Lonely Wanderer_. Shelby and Eddie were calmly standing near the rail side by side, with identical smirks on their faces. Jason was in Shelby's quarters, frowning at the merchant vessel from the window.

"I say this time we destroy 'em 'til the last timber. Their eagerness in turning our ship into the sieve is starting to get onto me nerves."

Shelby glanced at Eddie, whose gaze was fixed on the round figure of the Captain of _Santa Lucinda_. Boy's eyes changed their shade from their usual deep blue, to silvery. He looked like an elvish demon just released from Hell. His blond hair, wavy on its ends, was fluttering behind him on the wind. Shelby put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know…" – she began dreamily. – "I was thinking just the same… It would be a shame to ruin the effect we seemed to cause by raising the red flag, wouldn't it?"

Eddie grinned.

"**_FIRE_**!" – he and Shelby shouted in unison.

* * *

"Bill, look out!"

Percy jumped to the helmsman and pushed him down on the deck. The cannon ball flew over their heads and broke the rail on the other side of the boat.

"They're bloody good, aren't they?" – Percy asked, his eyes filled with awe.

"They most certainly are," – Billy confirmed against his will. – "But I'd rather stay alive than amazed by their skills," – he added after another cannon ball caused a bigger explosion on the bow.

The _Lonely Wanderer _was firing at random, yet he managed to harm _Santa Lucinda _much more serious than _Santa Lucinda _– him. Although Captain Grey and his crew were doing their best, the biggest harm they've caused to the _Wanderer _was a broken rail and minor damage to the foredeck. Their own ship wasn't in such a good condition though. _Wanderer_'s guns succeeded to make holes in many important places of the ship, and before too long Grey knew _Santa Lucinda _is going to sink.

"Man the hooks!" – Shelby cried to her crew. – "We're boarding 'em!"

Soon after that, those crewmembers of _Lucinda _who were alive, and their Captain, were tied around the mast on their ship, surrounded by pirates. Shelby lightly jumped onto _Santa Lucinda_'s deck from her ship and looked around her with satisfaction.

"Mmm," – she half-closed her eyes. – "The air is full of fear…" – she said mockingly, and then turned her gaze sharply towards Billy who was shaking, being tied next to Percy. – "…and of the smell of something I'd rather not name among such sophisticated people like ourselves, eh?"

Pirates looked at Billy and burst in laughter. The young helmsman blushed in sudden rage. His eyes were jumping from one pirate to another.

"The only thing smelly in here are your boots!" – he shouted to one of Shelby's men.

The pirate roared with anger and cocked his pistol to shoot Bill, when he suddenly thought of something better.

"Cap'n, if I may?" – he winked to Shelby.

She waved off her hand casually.

"Whatever you want, Gary."

The pirate sneered. He and other two Shelby's crewmembers untied Billy and threw him onto his knees beside Gary.

"Since me boots are so dirty," – Gary began with a nasty grimace. – "I suggest for ye to take care of that, boy!"

Billy raised his brows in question, not understanding what does the pirate want from him. Gary aimed his pistol at the boy and bared his yellow teeth in a grin.

"Go on, boy. Lick me boots so that they shine like stars!"

Pirates cheered at Gary's request. Billy's face twisted with disgust that quickly passed into fear when he heard the click of Gary's pistol.

"What are ye waiting for, lad? This bloody dish is sinking, like the sun behind horizon! I don't 'ave all day!"

Tears of humiliation started to fall from Billy's eyes, as he bent over Gary's boots and licked them for the first time. Pirates cheered and whistled all way long, while Grey's sailors were cursing them and shouting offences, unable to do more than that.

Shelby and Jason weren't there to see the show though. As soon as Shelby approved Gary's actions, she dragged her first mate along with her to Grey's cabin. They searched it, trying to find anything valuable, and were now standing beside Julian's table, digging up his maps and documents.

"Permission to trade… Licence for a ship… What's this? – Ah, Captain's log… Meh…" – Shelby tossed the papers casually on the desk. – "Nothing really interesting."

"Oh!" – Jason exclaimed, holding a big pile of papers. – "I've got one! – These seem to be letters from Captain's lasses!"

"No way, that meaty barrel was liked by women? Let me see."

Jason and Shelby delved into the letters, reading them out loud and laughing on particularly intimate parts. They were having fun like children who found forbidden candies in their parents' chambers.

"Yeah…" – Shelby shook her head after they threw the last letter on the floor. – "One can be surprised. Makes me feel miserable – he had so many wenches being ugly as he is, and I…"

Jason nodded, with sour expression on his face.

"My point exactly," – he agreed. – "Well, lets go. Nothing worthy of our attention in here left, and this coffin bone is sinking anyway."

"Aye."

**_BANG!_**

Jason's head jerked at the sound.

"What was that now?"

"Pistol," – Shelby shrugged. – "Come on!"

They hurried on the deck.

* * *

Percy was looking in disbelief at Billy's lifeless body near his feet. The one thing he couldn't understand was how could man shoot somebody just like that, for fun? Yet he has just witnessed that action exactly – after poor Billy cleaned Gary's boots, to all-embracing joy of Shelby's crew – the pirate simply shot the boy, although Bill was pleading him not to. Now the pirates were all smirking and laughing, spitting on the deck near Billy's body.

"You filthy pig!" – Percy yelled to Gary, as the pirate turned to walk away. – "How could you?"

Gary turned around, drawing out his pistol again.

"I could, and I'll do that again should ye not shut yer mouth, rat!"

"Wo, wo, wo!" – Jason broke through the crowd, with Shelby following him. – "What's going on in here?"

Then he noticed Billy's body. His eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" – he addressed to Gary.

"That swab was offending us!" – the pirate beside Gary said.

Jason's eyes flashed.

"And that was the reason for…"

"Jay!"

Eddie stepped forward, smiling to his friend reassuringly.

"Let the guys have fun, at least once in a lifetime, pal."

"You call this fun?"

Eddie recoiled from the rage that seemed to overcome Jason. He turned to Shelby, pointing his finger at her accusingly.

"You told them that this is okay, haven't you?" – the _Wanderer_'s first mate stated.

Shelby raised her eyebrows.

"Don't see where the problem is, Jasey," – she answered calmly. – "Why not?"

"**_Why not_**?" – Jason repeated, catching his breath.

He was about to say more, but just turned away and ran on the _Wanderer_ instead. Pirates fell silent for a few moments. Then Shelby cleared her throat.

"Well, the show's apparently over, mates. Lets get to work! Search every inch of this dish and find every valuable piece we can sell in Tortuga or elsewhere!"

A part of her crew set to work, while the other part remained at their positions, guarding _Santa Lucinda_'s crew. Captain Grey laughed hoarsely.

"Your men will be disappointed," – he said to Shelby. – "This time I have nothing but soap and nails."

"But even all soap of this world is not going to wash the blood off your hands!" – Percy exclaimed with pain in his voice.

Shelby ignored that.

"The soap?" – she asked Grey coldly.

The man nodded firmly. Shelby's eyes flashed.

"So we wasted our ammunition, energy and time on bloody **_soap_**?" – she turned to Eddie. – "What do you say to that, my love?"

Eddie's face twisted in disgust.

"I say I'm beginning to be really pissed with this, sister," – he said evilly. – "These pigs have broken our beautiful rail and blew couple of holes in our precious ship because of **_soap_**? – If that's the case…" – Eddie raised his gaze to Julian's eyes and spat on the deck near him. – "Then I think we ought to get at least some satisfaction, eh?"

Pirates around them nodded grimly.

"Hell yeah…" – one of them said.

"Knew this trough isn't worth a single coin," – spat another one scathingly.

Meanwhile, those crewmembers that were searching the ship returned almost with empty hands. Shelby nodded, acknowledging that.

"All right. Don't you worry, boys," – she reassured her crew. – "The luck will smile to us the next time."

"We're leaving?" – Eddie asked.

"Aye."

"What about survivors?" – Gordon Berkley asked Shelby, although his eyes were already reflecting her answer.

"What survivors?"

Shelby smirked after her words and turned her back to the Captain of _Santa Lucinda _and his crew.

"Do not linger too much," – she added to her men, not turning around. – "This 'trough' is almost gone to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Aye, Captain."

* * *

Pirates waited until Shelby disappeared in her quarters, and then began the massacre over remains of _Santa Lucinda_'s crew. The hardest part got Percy, whom was beaten heavily, and stabbed in his eye for a "dessert", as Gary pointed out while wiping the blood off his knife. Almost all Grey's men died, before pirates finished their torments over them. Finally, the last groans and shrieks have ceased. Eddie pulled his sword out of sailor's body and carefully wiped the blade.

"Lets go, guys," – he said to pirates. – "Although there is no occasion for celebration, I suggest we all go and get ourselves rum from _Wanderer_'s cargo hold, aye?"

_Santa Lucinda _seemed to be groaning. Her very timbers, spattered with blood of her owner and his friends, were mourning over their death, as she was slowly sinking to the crashing depths and darkness.

"Will Captain allow us?" – Bertram asked Eddie dubiously.

"Of course!" – Eddie clapped sailor on his back. – "Not only she won't have anything against it, but I bet she'll join us in drinking!"

Pirates left _Santa Lucinda _to twist in her death convulsions and jumped to the _Lonely Wanderer_'s deck. Eddie turned around once more, and was about to smirk to those sailors who were still alive, in spite of everything, when the smirk suddenly died on his face. He rushed to Captain's quarters and dragged Shelby out of there, pointing at horizon.

"Looks like we're no longer alone in here," – he said, breathing heavily.

Some vessel emerged from horizon line and was heading in their direction. Shelby sighed.

"The cavalry's arrived," – she said darkly. – "Just what we missed so that our party would be completed."


	3. …unlike those who are alive

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__**Chapter Three: …unlike those who are alive**_

* * *

"The hell it's cavalry!" – Eddie exclaimed after studying the distant ship through the spyglass. – "It's Santerrey!"

Shelby paled.

"Give me that!" – she snapped, taking spyglass in her hands. – "Ah, **_dammit_**!" – she said desperately, after seeing Eddie's right. – "Sheet to wind! We're fleeing outta here! Hurry!" – she cried to her crew.

Then she stamped her foot in frustration and stormed off to her cabin. Eddie shook his head with a sigh. All the fun he wanted to have from this pillaging has gone to hell. Eddie too kicked the rail with his foot and went below. He didn't want to think of anything but the bottle of rum he's going to take all for himself now. Santerrey didn't worry him because he knew his ship is no match for _Wanderer_'s speed. Thanks God for little favors.

Shelby threw herself on the bed in her quarters, hitting the pillow with her fists. Her previous good mood has dropped away abruptly. She was expecting to have a real good time and get a large plunder, and instead of that she wasted their time and cannon balls only to commit a massacre over a bunch of dim-minded merchant sailors, who were transporting stupid **_soap_**. That thought about soap was bothering her more than anything else from this failed adventure. She was angry with herself for not foreseeing it, although she knew she couldn't **_possibly_** foresee such things, witch or not.

After a while she got up and came to her back window, pulling curtains aside. Diego's ship was far away by then, along with _Santa Lucinda_ – which was half-sunken, with her deck only above the water's surface. Shelby hissed in agitation. Suddenly, the crystal vase on her table exploded, sending splashes of water all over the room. The lonely chrysanthemum that was in the vase landed on the floor, her petals scattered all around. Shelby froze on her spot, stunned. It's been the first time something like this happened because of her emotions. She slowly came to the flower and knelt beside it, stroking its white petals gently. She stared at the shattered pieces of crystal blankly, not understanding what has just happened.

"My God…" – she whispered in shock. – "I must be more careful with my emotions, if things like this begin to happen… It's only that I could **_never_** control myself, when it comes down to that…"

She collected the pieces of vase and fallen petals, and then sat on her sofa, burying her face in her hands.

It was rather strange sight, to see a man (or woman) unhappy, being surrounded by all the luxury Shelby's cabin – and the _Wanderer _itself – was full of. All of those jewels, pieces of silk, gold, and old books on delicate wooden shelves, white lace and dark red velvet of her curtains, and candlelight reflected in thin crystal glasses and pitchers… Seeing Shelby being lonely in all this gloss would make anyone to think even against his will about Queen's video _"It's A Hard Life"_. Under assumption that "anyone" is from twentieth century, of course…

"Cap'n?"

Shelby raised her head to face Bertram, who was standing in the door, swinging back and forth on his feet.

"Santerrey's ship fell behind. Where do we go now?"

Shelby considered his words.

"Singapore," – she said decisively. – "Change of plan – Tortuga will have to wait. We'll go to Singapore, sell all we have to sell there, repair the _Wanderer_, and **_then _**go to Tortuga. And after Tortuga… we might have take a little break on our lil' island," – she flashed the man a grin. – "You know what I mean?"

Bertram's face brightened considerably.

"I've begun to think ye forgot about that place, Cap'n McQueen!"

Shelby closed her eyes tiredly.

"Paradise cannot be forgotten, Bert, love. You should know that."

* * *

Diego wrinkled his nose in disappointment. He knew there is no possible way for him to catch up with the _Lonely Wanderer _now that its Captain decided to run away.

"Bloody wench," – he muttered, looking at the _Wanderer_'s silhouette disappearing in the distance.

He turned away from the sight and ordered his crew to come closer to the sinking vessel. He was quiet curious about what mark did McQueen leave this time on her prey. It's not that she did something like that every time. Diego heard that during its seven years "career", the _Lonely Wanderer_'s crew destroyed completely only three vessels – which was perhaps four percent of all ships they've plundered. He was interested in seeing what vexed Shelby and her pirates this time so much they left this ship to such death – in those three cases of destruction they would make the vessels explode, not leaving them any chance for salvation.

Diego stopped his _Fire Dragon _(_"What a dumb name for a ship_!_"_ – Eddie observed, after first hearing it) near _Santa Lucinda _and along with several members of his crew rowed to her. He stepped onto _Lucinda_'s still dry deck and looked around him. His light-blue eyes widened at the sight of bloodied corpses Shelby's crew left behind.

"Holy Mother blessed be…" – one of Diego's men whispered in horror.

He took his hat off and put it over his chest in classical gesture. Diego eyed him disapprovingly.

"No need for such strong emotions, Vincent," – he said. – "After all, these men are not pirates."

"Neither are we," – another Diego's sailor remarked quietly.

Vincent nodded, behind Diego's back. Truth to be told, the crew of the _Fire Dragon _was not pleased with the fact they are privateers. They've enjoyed being pirates, but after their Captain lost his ship everything went bad for them. Becoming a privateer was the only option for them to regain at least a bit of what they've lost along with their ship, plus it was one step forward for Diego on his way to climb up on English hierarchy. The one thing the crew and their Captain shared in common though, was their hatred towards Shelby and her men for stealing their life in the face of the _Wanderer _from them. They were all thirsty for her blood, and Diego kept on dreaming of how his blade cuts through Shelby's throat and dyeing that hair of hers in beautiful shade of scarlet.

Meanwhile, Diego was studying the bodies of _Santa Lucinda_'s crew. He turned Grey's body on its back and jerked away from the sight, his powdered face twisted in disgust. The man's face was unrecognizable – just the mass of blood and minced skin. He shuddered, as he heard a quiet groan full of suffering in the near.

Diego hurried to the sound.

The groan belonged to the man of his age – not older than thirty-seven. His dark hair were covered with blood, his body beaten heavily, and his face…

"**_What _**was McQueen doing to them, for Christ's sake?" – Vincent's eyes filled with honest compassion.

The only man still alive remained of _Santa Lucinda_'s crew was her first mate, Percy. And his face was rather repulsive sight. His left eye was just swollen after a hit, but his right one…

"Interesting," – Diego remarked, examining Percy's socket filled with blood. – "And **_extremely _**cruel and vicious."

"She stabbed this chum in 'is eye just for the heck of it?" – Lewis, Diego's sailor, exclaimed with disbelief.

Santerrey shook his head.

"She wouldn't let her hands get bloody, Lewis," – he said calmly. – "This slaughter was done by her men most likely. With her permission, naturally. However it was, this one," – he pointed at Percy. – "Is still alive. And we have two choices for that matter: end his suffering… or make McQueen suffer."

"How?" – Vincent asked curiously.

Diego's lips drew in a sly smile.

"How do you think this will reflect on her immaculate good girl reputation in Tortuga?"

Sailor's eyes flashed with understanding.

"She is so respected there," – Diego continued dreamily. – "For her gentleness and mercy towards her prey, and yet efficiency in getting what she wants – with minimal killing… And this man may ruin people's illusions about her in a second, with his pretty little tale of what has happened to his friends and Captain…"

"In that case, we must… **_train _**him," – Vincent nodded towards Percy. – "To tell his story on a way that will not scare people, but make them hate the crew of wench's ship instead."

"That's right, Vincent," – Diego clapped his hands. – "Well what are you waiting for? My boots are getting soaked," – indeed, the water finally reached the surface of _Lucinda_'s deck. – "Bring him into the boat."

The _Fire Dragon _slowly turned around and merged with horizon line in the distance. The last beams of the setting sun fell onto the deck of _Santa Lucinda_, and jumped merrily, being reflected in the water that was filling it. With a final groan, _Santa Lucinda _disappeared beneath the water that covered her dead Captain and his loyal crew.

Her highest mast went down under the water, and several minutes later there was nothing left above the sea surface, but few white traces of foam. After they were gone too – not one thing was left to remind the world there once was a ship know as _Lucinda_, captained by Julian Grey. The ocean has taken him and his life – and gave nothing back.

* * *

Later that night, Shelby was standing at the rear of her ship, looking at the stars. The night was incredibly dark, but the sky was clean, and so the stars were seen very well, flickering down at the woman.

It was amazing, how close they seemed to Earth in the open ocean. Shelby was looking at them with awe in her eyes, while the light breeze was caressing her face. She made her best to forget all unpleasant events of the day, and now was struggling to keep her mind blank, to think of nothing but the starlight and surrounding wall of blackness.

The sea and the sky seemed to merge together into one. Looking from aside, you could tell that the _Lonely Wanderer _is floating in the abyss of black, without any firm base under it. All the lights on the _Wanderer _were dimmed, so that nothing stood between the ship and the darkness of the water and sky.

On nights like this one's thoughts could easily be turned to speculations about the words "space" and "eternity" – and if one should think of that seriously… he could actually understand what do those words **_really _**mean, and lose his sanity.

Shelby didn't know how much time passed since she's been standing alone in the silence, looking at stars and trying to find her favorite constellations, when her solitude was broken on the most piratical way: Eddie's head emerged from the hatch, and soon after that Eddie himself got out on the deck, swaying from side to side, as he was staggering up the stairs to the rear of the ship. He was muttering the famous pirate tune along the way, singing completely off key and hiccupping here and there.

"_…We hik!-ndle, and char, inflame, and ign-hik!-te,_

_Drink up, me hik!-arties, yo ho!_

_We burn up the hik!-ty – we're really a fright,_

_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pi-hik!-rate's life for me…_"

Shelby turned her dreamy gaze from the stars to earthy things and the real world. Seeing Eddie in absolutely drunken condition, she let go a slight sigh of annoyance. Any other day she would most likely laugh at the sight – even more so, she'd play along and make a fine show with her friend. But today she just wasn't in the mood for anything.

"Ooo!" – apparently Eddie noticed her.

He hurried to Shelby, stumbling and staggering worse than Jack on his way. Once he came close enough he collapsed onto his knees and began to bow to her, as if he's doing a prayer.

"O, Miff Felby," – he squealed in a voice of a little boy. – "I'm so 'appy I found thee 'ere, at this late hour when water nymphs are strumming on their harps, and mermaids are singing their sad songs…" – he crawled closer to her. – "Miff Felby, what say thee about this…"

"Oh, shut it!" – Shelby suddenly snapped.

Eddie halted and jerked back from her. She bend down to him and pulled the empty bottle out of his hands.

"What's this?" – she asked in wonder.

The bottle was definitely **_not _**of the ones she kept the rum in. Plus it had… the **_label_**? Shelby frowned, unable to read what was the label saying. She snapped her fingers impatiently, creating several little balls of yellow light that surrounded her, and closed the bottle to her eyes.

"**_Nightrain_**?" – her eyes widened. – "Wha…" – she stammered, sharply turning her head towards Eddie. – "Where the hell did you get **_this _**from?" – she demanded.

Eddie grinned widely.

"_I'm on the Nightrain – I love that stuff! I'm on the Nightrain – and I can never get enough!_" – he recited cheerfully.

Shelby was staring at the bottle in her hand. Her face suddenly twisted with inner pain and she smacked the bottle to the rail. The pieces of the glass flew all around, nearly cutting both hers and Eddie's faces. The boy looked at his Captain in shock. Shelby glanced on the mess and hit the rail with her already bloodied fist in rage.

"Fuck all this," – she whispered, and fled to her cabin.

Eddie remained standing on his knees among the scattered glass. His deep blue eyes were widely opened… and completely sober. He lowered his head and covered his face with his hands. He didn't know how long he was sitting like that, when somebody's voice pulled him back to reality.

"I think we should clean this mess," – said Jason softly.

Eddie raised his gaze to his friend.

"Aren't you pissed off with us all?" – he asked sharply.

Jason carefully sat beside Eddie, moving the glass away with his hand.

"Our men are pirates," – he said slowly. – "I believe I've forgotten that. I owe an apology to Shell… After all, that kid didn't suffer much, did he?"

Eddie bit his tongue, not to say anything stupid. Apparently Jason had no idea what did they do to Billy and others after he left.

"Yeah. You're right. Lets clean this," – he said instead, his voice being hoarse.

He sighed and set to work, collecting pieces of the bottle to one pile.

"Where did you get this from?" – Jason asked him quietly, reading the label.

Eddie glanced at him.

"We're wizards, Jay, in case you forgot that."

"But not **_this _**kind of wizards, are we?"

Eddie shrugged.

"I can do such tricks – of getting the thing I want from the other world – only occasionally. Thought I could make a… show… and raise Queenie's mood… But it seems I've ruined the rest of it instead."

Jason put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll come around. Give her some time."

"I know. Still I feel like the last piece of shit."

Jason sighed.

"Not the best day for the _Lonely Wanderer_," – he remarked.

"Not at all," – Eddie agreed.

"Lets go to sleep."

The young man shook his head.

"I'm not tired."

Jason thought it over.

"Well, then lets go and play cards or something, eh? We might ask Paul to join us – he's on a night shift anyway. And you can get us another bottle of this, which we will actually drink."

"I did drink it. Almost," – Eddie stated.

Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Then how comes you're sober?"

The blond man shrugged.

"Wizard," – he said in a manner Jack will say _"Pirate!" _to Will six years later.

Jason smirked.

"Good one. So what do you say to card game, huh?"

Eddie's lips formed a little smile.

"Okay. If I win, I'm getting that wench from the Singapore's tavern we've been in the last time first."

Jason let go a long whistle.

"Sapphira? – You certainly know what to bet on," – he smirked again. – "Hell, I accept."


	4. Playing mind games

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__**Chapter Four: Playing mind games**_

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow was walking down Tortugan street, searching for something to do in order to spend his free time. He wasn't in the mood for drinking, or pleasurable company, and so was searching something else that could occupy his restless mind.

Suddenly he heard unusually loud noise in one of the taverns. He came closer to it and peered inside. A huge group of men was gathered around one table, looking at something – or someone – in their middle. Very carefully, his fingers playing invisible strings in the air, Jack came closer to them, so that he could overhear the speaker.

"…and then he shot him! Just like that! And she's done nothing to stop that! Probably was too busy staring at that blond bugger from her crew. And the next thing they've done…"

Jack's eyes were growing wider and wider, as the storyteller kept on talking. Eventually, the people around him moved so that Jack could catch a glimpse of the man. It was Percy, of course, and he looked rather terribly. His face was covered with relatively fresh scars, his right eye was covered with the stripe of cloth, and his left one was only half-opened. After Gary's hit it never recovered completely.

Diego kept Percy on his ship for a month and half, and only then delivered Percy in Tortuga, almost two weeks ago, well trained of how to tell his tale, and rewarded for "staying alive", as Santerrey said. Ever since then, the sailor was going from tavern to tavern, spreading his story around, and also making up rumors _Santa Lucinda _was not the only ship Shelby committed a massacre over. Many people were unconvinced, and didn't believe his tale, thinking he is just another drunken miserable chum, who's trying to get himself some attention. But of course, there were those who believed him… and those whose hearts were full of doubt and suspicion about the whole thing.

It perhaps seemed strange, that everybody put so much attention on the _Lonely Wanderer_ and Shelby, but then again – pirates in Spanish Main have never seen a ship that is guided by a girl, yet being so successful. Maybe the reason Shelby is a woman was the one because of which Percy's story was so shocking. They've never thought a **_woman _**could be so cruel and merciless towards anyone. It is a strange thing, men's way of thinking for that matter. But things were the way things were – should Shelby be a man, Percy would be laughed at, and thrown out of any tavern – because men do that, savvy? But she was a woman. Therefore, she didn't have a right to do something like that to men – yet she did.

Diego's plan worked just fine, for many Tortugan people became not so fond of the _Lonely Wanderer _they might have been before. Shelby's plundering of _Santa Lucinda _became her first step into the abyss of people's dark emotions. For the first time, their hearts filled with greed, envy, and hatred turned against the _Lonely Wanderer _and its Captain – for what she has, for what she is… for what she is allowing herself to do.

* * *

Jack came out of the tavern being completely stunned. He staggered to the _"Faithful Bride" _he was staying at in the state of total shock, not even seeing where was he going. He couldn't believe, or God forbid – imagine – Shelby could do all those things that fellow told the crowd about. That was just… stupid. Jack suddenly stopped, being half way up on the stairs that led to his room.

"Wait a sec, mate," – he mumbled, frowning. – "It **_IS _**stupid! She is not that kind of girl. No way. Not even the slightest way."

Jack's eyes flashed, he turned around, and fled out of the inn, to the one he saw Percy at.

"There's something behind it all – and I'm not Captain Jack Sparrow if I won't find out what!"

Luckily, Percy was still in the tavern. Even more luckily – he was now alone. The crowd gathered around him disappeared, each going after his own business, and now he was sitting at the table alone, drinking rum and smiling slightly, with satisfaction.

He was grateful to Mr. Santerrey, who has shown him a wonderful way of profit, as it turned out. Percy didn't have to worry about food, drink, or place to stay – everybody was offering him that for free, out of pity.

Percy secretly was sending messages to Diego, reporting of how are things going – and in return Diego was sending him amounts of money and convincing requests to continue his "work" of destroying _Wanderer_'s reputation and good look among Tortuga's men.

The origin of scars on Percy's face was also very interesting (and highly secretive) matter. I believe you've already guessed it was Diego who made them recently, to make Percy look absolutely awful, so that the story of _Lucinda_'s "death" gets more drama than ever. Shelby was damn right in her first description of Diego to Jack: _"real scoundrel and sneaky bastard"_ indeed.

* * *

"'Ello, mate," – Jack's golden teeth flashed in saloon's candlelight. – "I've heard your little tale. Want the drink?"

Percy eyed the man suspiciously. He knew his name – Jack Sparrow, and he knew his fate with his ship and all – it became the local legend. But luckily, Santerrey hasn't mentioned he knows him, like he failed to mention his last encounter with Shelby in New Orleans four years ago.

"If you please, sir," – Percy said, putting as much gratefulness to the man-that-had-mercy-to-buy-the-poor-mutilated-soul-a-drink in his voice as he could.

Jack acknowledged the fakeness of man's misery, and nodded to himself. Then he came over to the bar and ordered another round.

"Keep on refilling our glasses, mate. The **_second_** he drinks his drinky up – I want the glass to be full again. Savvy?" – Jack winked to the waiter, shoving few coins in lad's hand.

Waiter's brows flew up, but he nodded politely. Jack put his hands together, nodding his thanks to the boy, and returned to the table Percy was at.

"You are Jack Sparrow, aren't you?" – Percy asked Jack with curious sparks on the bottom of his eye.

"**_Captain _**Jack Sparrow, mate," – the pirate corrected him, raising his ringed finger. – "So tell me again, what happened to you?"

Percy's eye gleamed at the thought he'll turn a legendary man like Sparrow himself against Shelby, and so he immediately began his story, drinking his rum, emptying cup after cup. Jack seemed to listen him attentively, although anyone who knew him better could notice his clever dark eyes followed the trajectory of a cup in Percy's hand more than Percy's eye or the man himself.

* * *

"And then Mister Santerrey took me aboard, and took care of me," – Percy was saying, barely moving his tongue.

Then he babbled out **_everything _**about his time spent aboard the _Fire Dragon_ – about his scars, Diego's plan and all of was completely drunk, and Jack doubted he knew what was he saying – which was exactly what Jack wanted. Percy's story at first was all faked – Jack could easily understand that. But with every cup drank bottoms up, more truth crept into the words of _Santa Lucinda_'sformer first mate, and Jack quickly realized what has **_really _**happened there almost two month ago.

"Santerrey," – he muttered later, looking at Percy's snoring figure on the table. – "That little bugger. I might have known."

Percy was sleeping with a smile over his deformed face, smacking his lips every now and then, probably remembering the taste of rum. **_Shelby_**'s rum, speaking of that. Jack's lips jerked at that thought. He knew he has to find a way to shut Percy up for good… But how, without killing? By a threat? – But hardly the man will consider Jack stronger than his patron Diego-motley-buffoon-Santerrey to be scared of him.

"Hey, Jack! Thought you've fallen into some hole! Haven't seen you in a while!"

Jack tsked with displeasure, snapping out of his thoughts, and turned to the voice. The voice appeared to belong to Joshamee Gibbs, who was smiling down at Jack, most likely expecting the pirate to buy him a drink. Jack sighed, calculating how many drinks he had to buy for others recently. More than to himself definitely. Jack sighed again at that thought.

"Ah, Mister Gibbs…" – he smirked at the man, and gestured to an empty chair near him. – "Take a sit, mate. What's new?"

"I believe I should ask **_you _**that, Jack," – Gibbs studied Percy's figure. – "What are you doing with him?"

"Just chatting. Savvy?" – Jack's grin looked almost natural.

And naturally, Gibbs didn't notice anything wrong.

"Won't you buy me a…"

"A-a-a-a!" – Jack raised his hand. – "First – I need a favor."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"I hope it's not about the _Black Pearl_? Like I said before…"

"'_It's a fools' errand, Jack. You know Barbossa don't stand fools or talks with them…_' – and so on," – Jack cited tiredly, rolling his eyes. – "And yet he talks with those of his crew," – he remarked to himself. Then he turned his attention to Gibbs again. – "No, this time it's not about the _Pearl_," – he nodded towards Percy.

Gibbs didn't react. Jack tried again. Nothing. Jack groaned, lifting his gaze to the ceiling.

"This chum?" – it finally dawned on Gibbs. – "What about 'im?"

"I want for him to keep his mouth shut," – Jack's eyes flashed with sudden coldness as he looked in Gibbs'. – "Forever. Savvy?"

* * *

The first thing Percy noticed when he woke up was the light. The blinding and burning light of the sun that was coming from every single side, piercing through his eye all until his brain. He swore with all his might, trying to remember how much did he drink last night to cause this horrible hangover, but he couldn't. Then he realized, with wonder, that the base he was lying at was moving – swinging slightly from side to side. Percy's eye snapped open as wide as it could.

"What the…?" – his lower jaw almost hit the floor, as he was staring around him in disbelief.

He was aboard of some ship, behind the stairs that led to the quarterdeck. The sun was up in the sky – the time was closing to the noon according to it. The deck was filled with sailors that were working hardly with sails and sorting some boxes and barrels, and the sea was stretching in all directions as far as eyes could see.

"Where am I?" – Percy said weakly, unable to understand is this some dream, hallucination or cruel reality. – "Where am I?" – he repeated louder, creeping out of his shelter.

One of the sailors noticed he's awake. He waved to some man and pointed at Percy, saying something Percy couldn't hear. He just lay where he was, squinting at the man approaching – really big chum, dressed in uniform… **_Uniform_**?

"No…No!" – Percy cried, covering his face in his futile attempt to hide from the soldier.

"Well, well, well," – the man said, bending over Percy. – "You look like a pirate spy to me, son. And pirates are definitely **_not _**welcomed on this ship," – he turned to his men then, and gesticulated towards Percy. – "To the brig."

Percy's cry of horror was carried away by the gust of wind.

* * *

Back in Tortuga Jack clinked his cup with Gibbs', laughing with satisfaction. Now that he got rid of Percy on such efficient way, Jack was very pleased with himself.

"And what about all those rumors circling around?" – Joshamee asked, taking a large sip of his drink.

Jack casually waved off his hand.

"They will cease now there is no one to feed them. Beside, you could spread around another gossip that will beat Percy's, eh?"

Gibbs knit his brows.

"Like what?"

Jack shrugged.

"Well, for example, you could tell how did I escape the island I was marooned on."

Gibbs' eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"How did ya do that, Jack?"

Captain Sparrow smiled victoriously.

"Sea turtles are truly wonderful creatures," – he said mysteriously, and grinned widely. – "Savvy?"


	5. Business matters

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__**Chapter Five: Business matters**_

* * *

As usual, Jack proved to be right about Percy's tale. Now that he was gone, it fell into oblivion faster than Gibbs drank his rum. Everybody seemed to forget the incident including the _Lonely Wanderer _and _Santa Lucinda_, and they were now actually expecting Shelby in Tortuga, for many taverns were running out of her rum.

And so, one morning (few weeks after Percy's disappearance) a boy who was working on the docks reported to the owner of the closest tavern the _Wanderer _is coming. Indeed, its sea green sails emerged from behind horizon, and headed in Tortuga's direction.

As the _Wanderer _was coming closer, Jack was getting more nervous. He hasn't seen Shelby in four years. She was often coming to Tortuga during that period, but somehow always while Jack wasn't there… He himself was traveling around the world on other ships every now and then, trying to make a plan of getting the _Pearl _back (which was unsuccessful, so far), and just having a good time.

And now, for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do when he'll see a woman – Shelby. He hated to admit said fact to himself, but it was true. He really didn't know how to act once he sees her – to say "_Hi, love!_"? – Stupid. Kiss her? – She might have taken it as an offence to her pride. Present her flowers? – Duh, too cliché… Everything seemed to be way too old-fashioned and childish to Jack. Eventually he grew so desperate he searched for Gibbs.

He met Joshamee Gibbs a year ago. He once was serving onto the Navy ship, but was one of those worse sailors – not because of his skills and knowledge, but because of his behavior that wasn't on the level of Navy ship's standards. Jack got to like Gibbs, in spite of his eternal superstition remarks and addiction to the drink, and they were often spending their time together ever since.

Jack found Gibbs in a bunch of bushes near the _"Faithful Bride"_. He was sitting on the bare ground, drinking from his beloved flask.

"Oi! Mister Gibbs!" – Jack called him.

Joshamee choked on his drink and coughed.

"Jack! You should know it's a bad luck – to interrupt the man while drinking…" – he wheezed out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," – Jack interrupted him – which was quiet unlike Jack. – "What would you do…" – he began then. – "In a hypothetical situation, of course," – he added promptly. – "If you should see the girl you… **_care_** about… after a longer time?" – Jack twirled his hand uncertainly. – "How would you meet her, mate?"

Gibbs measured the young pirate with his gaze.

"Jack, how old are you?" – he suddenly asked.

"Why?" – Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Gibbs shrugged.

"I just want to know."

Jack hesitated.

"Twenty-eight. And half," – he admitted reluctantly. – "Try to keep that information for yourself only, mate. Savvy?"

Gibbs smiled softly.

"I shall. And I know how it will sound… but you are a grown up man, Jack. Why don't you just be who you are, if you love Miss McQueen so much?"

Jack blushed slightly, his face twisting in dismay.

"You know?" – he asked with irritation in his voice.

Joshamee Gibbs laughed heartily, and took a sip from his flask.

"Jack, it's written across your face!" – he stated.

"Bugger."

* * *

The _Lonely Wanderer _was wrapped in working atmosphere. The crew was busily unloading the barrels with rum and boxes with many things to sell, while Shelby and Jason were supervising their actions.

"Careful with that one, Pete!" – Jason warned his friend, who was carrying a bigger box. – "There are vases in it."

"Ow…" – Shelby pouted. – "You could have told me! I need a new vase."

Jason arched his eyebrow.

"What happened to your previous one? As far as I recall you loved it."

Shelby sighed.

"And as far as I recall…" – she halted and flushed. – "It exploded," – she finished, looking down at her boots, her cheeks reddening.

"How comes?" – Jason wondered.

"I got angry. It exploded. Big deal," – Shelby shrugged indifferently.

Jason sharply turned to her.

"Queenie!" – he chided. – "You must be careful, control yourself, or…"

"Jasey!" – she groaned, raising her hand defensively. – "I am not a child. I know! It just happened – so what? You behave as if you are my parent."

Jason shook his head disapprovingly, but said nothing. He marked to himself though that Shelby said "parent" instead of "father". He glanced at her. Woman's grey-blue eyes were full of mischievous sparks and lightness, and her lips were curled into a little smile. She looked so young, careless and beautiful… Yet he saw another figure standing right beside her – a tired child, who was freezing from inner coldness and pain of loneliness, having no one to rely on but herself. He blinked, and the vision faded. Still in the back of his mind he heard the screams of the girl – _"I don't have no family! I don't need no stupid family!"_…

"Hey, what's wrong, sugar?" – Shelby gently moved a lock of hair off his face.

Jason blinked again, shaking off the visions.

"Just fell in thoughts, Shell."

She nodded. Then she looked at Tortuga's taverns yearningly, but turned her gaze towards the ship again.

"Will you and boys handle this?" – she asked.

Jason laughed.

"So you can go catch your bird, eh?" – he half-closed his eyes slyly.

Shelby "hmphed" and demonstratively turned away. Jason smiled leniently, and waved off his hand.

"Go, go! Shoo, birdie! Fly. But don't forget we're leaving tomorrow morning. It is a long way to our personal paradise."

Shelby smirked and shook her head.

"Actually, I was considering the fact of spending my free time on cleaning up my quarters – it is reallymessy in there. And I might have found something we could sell here for a good price. The _Wanderer _needs several sails to be replaced, plus we're running out of ammunition and other supplies."

Jason wrinkled his nose.

"Wherever you look – always expenses."

Shelby widened her arms, as if saying _"what can I do?"_ and climbed aboard the _Wanderer_,to her cabin.

"I was deeply convinced the first thing she will do once we drop the anchor – is fleeing outta here to find Sparrow," – Eddie appeared near Jason, looking up in direction of Captain's quarters.

Jason nodded.

"I thought that too," – he smirked. – "But then again, we don't even know is he here this time, do we? I wonder though is he worth of her."

"He's a good man," – Eddie said pensively.

"But **_she_** is not a good girl," – Jason added mildly.

Eddie smirked.

"How was that phrase of hers going: '_Sometimes I'm good, but when I'm bad – I'm even better_', right?"

"If that's the case, the world is condemned," – Jason declared in mocking tragic tone. Then he suddenly remembered something. – "What are you standing here for anyway?" – he put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. – "Shouldn't you be busy unloading cargo with others?"

Eddie pouted.

"I knew I couldn't rely on you… Tyrant."

The blond man cocked his head proudly and walked away to help the others. Jason smiled to himself.

_"Thanks God there's Eddie,"_ – he thought. – _"And thanks God, Eddie never changes…"_

* * *

It might have seemed that Shelby said she had to tidy up her rooms just so that she has an excuse to run from the duty – and Jack, but that would be far away from the truth. She **_really _**said what she meant. Shelby knew the _Wanderer _indeed needs repairs and little break, and that will cost hell of a lot – and so she set to work, digging up through her quarters, and throwing on one pile everything that she purposed for sell.

There were stairs in her room delicately hidden behind velvet curtains that led below to the bathroom she had on the _Wanderer_. Shelby found transparent lavender scarf in her locker, tied it around her head on Jack's manner, in order to keep her hair off her face, and went below. She filled the bucket with the water there and concentrated on cleaning the floor and other surfaces from dust and dirt, completely forgetting about all other things – even Jack. As she always did while cleaning or cooking, she sang to herself:

_"Oh, the witching time, like a blackened pearl_

_Oh, how useless seem the offers of this world_

_A shroud is wrapped and bound to gallows led away_

_Though innocence is mine – the dog will have his day…_"

Looking at this woman in mauve blouse with a rag in her hands while her blond locks were falling on her face despite the scarf, nobody would have thought she could be a Captain of anything but perhaps the kitchen in peasant's house. And certainly not one soul on this world would think she could be a ruthless pirate with cold piercing eyes as sharp as her blade at times. But one of the first lessons we learn during our lives – is that the look can be deceiving. And things that glitter are not always gold.

Shelby might have looked like an angelic innocent girl and act as one… but what was hiding behind that mask of hers? Who she really was? Why did she become what she became? And who was it to grant her such a great inner power she was only learning how to use and control, even after so many years of having it?

To these questions not even her closest friend Jason knew the answers… and he doubted Shelby knew the answers herself. Speaking of that already, she even didn't know the questions.


	6. Thank you for the music

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__**Chapter Six: Thank you for the music**_

* * *

Jack was staggering around the docks all day, waiting when will Shelby finally show up and go ashore, yet he didn't catch even glimpse of her aboard the _Lonely Wanderer_. Her crew was there all right – they unloaded the cargo and were now preparing the ship for their tomorrow trip. Some of them went to the taverns, others into the town to get supplies and ammunition. But Captain McQueen wasn't among them.

Eventually Jack got sick of futile wasting of his time and nerves, and so he went to the _Wanderer_. To his delight, the first person he met there was Eddie McLain. He was sitting on the barrel set on the dock near _Wanderer_'s side, swinging his legs like a little boy and humming a tune to himself.

"O! Beware, my fellow scallywags and bad eggs – for it is Captain Sparrow himself approaching!" – Eddie announced happily when seeing Jack, although there was no one around them to marvel at said fact.

Jack grinned and shook Eddie's hand.

"Pleased to see you again, mate. How's going?"

Eddie waved off his hand.

"Usual routine – _'we pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot'_!" – Eddie responded. – "Where have **_you _**been though? Every time we'd drop by you weren't here."

Jack glanced aside uncomfortably.

"I've been everywhere a little. Seeing the world. Collecting new experiences. Seeking new adventures. Savvy?"

Eddie smiled softly.

"Oh, I savvy. So you haven't succeeded to get your ship back, eh? – That's too bad," – then Eddie's dark-blue eyes suddenly flashed mischievously. – "I know something that will raise your mood!" – he stated cheerfully. – "What do you say to a little trip to paradise, huh?"

Jack knit his brows.

"Paradise?"

"That is how we mostly call the island on which the _Lonely Wanderer _makes berth," – he explained. – "We have altogether decided that we need vacation, and the _Wanderer _needs repairs, and so we're going there tomorrow. Wanna come along?"

Jack tapped his finger against his chin, thinking.

"Will Shelby agree?" – he asked Eddie.

The young man grinned.

"Why don't you ask her that yourself, Jacky?"

"Where is she?"

Eddie nodded towards the _Wanderer_.

"In her quarters. Chasing dust and chaos. Cleaning up," – Eddie explained, after seeing Jack's confused expression.

"Oh. Well, thanks, mate. See you around, aye?"

"Of course. I ain't leaving anywhere before I have couple of drinks with you. Want to hear more about your collection of new experiences."

Jack smirked.

"We have an accord, mate."

* * *

Shelby wasn't in her quarters though. Jack came there only to find everything in perfect order, but Shelby herself wasn't there. She finished her cleaning earlier than she thought she will, and so she went to tidy up her, Jason and Eddie's "studio" in one of the rooms below. All the things she chose for sell were packed in two large boxes and sent to the town with her two crewmembers.

Shelby and her friends' so called "studio" was a simple little room where they would gather at times when they had mood for playing, and were singing songs they knew together. Shelby's instrument was the piano that was standing in the corner, on the opposite from the door. Eddie had the drums, and Jason played acoustic guitar, although there were also flute and violin there. The violin belonged to Paul, who would only occasionally play with them too. The _Lonely Wanderer_'s crew loved to listen to their music, and the little room would often be crowded during Shelby, Eddie and Jason's "playing sessions".

Shelby entered the room, still with the scarf around her head, messy hair and black pants that were dirty on her knees – she was crawling around while washing the floor in her cabin. She wiped the dust from the piano, and turned to walk away, when she thought of something better. She tossed the rag into the corner, shook her hands to get rid of the dust, and sat on the chair, opening piano's cover. She closed her eyes, putting her fingers on keys, and started to play.

* * *

Jack sighed and got out on the deck. He glanced at the horizon, and then at the helm, his eyes becoming sad and wander-thirsty. Then he suddenly heard the music coming from below the deck. He narrowed his eyes in his calculating way, and then quickly disappeared in the companionway. He went to the sound, closing to the room Shelby was in. Very carefully he opened the door and peered inside.

Shelby couldn't see him, for she was turned to the door with her back. She was completely drowned into the music, playing some tune that could be defined as mix of gypsy and "elvish" melodies she heard during her life. Jack entered, closed the door quietly and tilted his head, looking at woman's figure.

After a while his gaze that was wandering from corner to corner, suddenly stumbled upon the violin casually leaned on the bulkhead. Jack's eyes flashed and he came to the violin and picked it up. He returned to his position near the door, but closer to Shelby, waited for a few moments to catch the rhythm, and then began to play along. Shelby turned around, not ceasing her playing, and raised her eyebrows seeing Jack playing Paul's violin. Jack's eyes were closed, as he was slightly swaying from side to side, as the music was going on. Shelby smiled and turned her attention to piano again.

Soon after that the door opened and Eddie's curious eyes examined the situation inside. His lips drew in a wide smirk. He left the door opened, and hurried onto the deck to call for those crewmembers that were on the _Wanderer_. They've all gathered in the door, looking at the two Captains' performance. Shelby's fingers were flying across the keys, as she was smiling happily. It took her hell of a work to learn to play this way.

In the world she was born at she went to music school for twelve years, yet even after finishing it she didn't have nearly as much talent as she wanted to – her biggest frustration was that she couldn't play her favorite songs, because she couldn't find the right chords. But in one world she has completely accidentally found the man who taught her how to play on the right way, to play out of her heart, not notes or mind. Shelby never told anything about that even to Jason, considering the fact she isn't "perfect" in something shameful for her. That was one of her worse traits, perhaps – she couldn't stand if she wasn't the best (and I mean **_absolutely_** the best) in something she **_knew_** she could be the best in. She was struggling not to show that little weakness to anyone, but every now and then it would slip to the surface, making her wish to disappear on the spot.

At the moment, however, that was not the case. She was having fantastic time, playing with Jack. Her crew, with Eddie in the lead, was mesmerized by the tune. Their faces were like one – with a big smile almost reaching their ears, as they were tapping the rhythm with their legs. Eventually Eddie broke through the pirates and came into the room openly. He took Jason's guitar and joined the playing. Shelby giggled to herself, hearing that. She quickly glanced back at Eddie, and slightly shook her head.

_"I live among the children,"_ – she thought, smiling.

Jack eyed Eddie and smirked, continuing his playing.

When they finally finished, the whole crew cheered at them, clapping their hands and whistling. Shelby blushed slightly, and lowered her gaze. Eddie put guitar on its place, winked to Jack, and left without any words, leading the crew with him and closing the door behind. Jack lowered the violin and smiled to Shelby. She returned the smile, while her eyes were dreamy and far away from reality.

"You've never told me you know to play this thingy," – she observed, pointing at the violin.

Jack shrugged.

"My little secret occupation from the… 'pure' past, love," – he said quietly. – "In a way. I haven't done this for a very long time though… Nice to know I still have the touch, aye?"

Shelby got up from her chair and came over to him. She studied Jack's appearance. A lot of things changed on him since she saw him the last time. The major change occurred with his hair – four years ago it was freely falling down his shoulders, untangled and without any trinkets in it. Now though Jack's hair was filled with many dangling trinkets and ribbons, with several braids in it. Shelby looked him in his eyes.

"You play **_absolutely _**fantastic," – she said honestly.

Jack grinned widely.

"Of course I do, love! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Shelby laughed at that. Then she hugged the pirate tightly, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"I've missed you **_so much_**!" – she exclaimed.

Jack hugged her back.

"What, no one to commandeer your ship?" – he wondered.

Shelby looked up in his eyes slyly.

"You desperately want the trouble, don't you, Sparrow?" – she asked him sweetly.

Now it was Jack's turn to laugh.

"And what trouble would I find here, love?" – he said curiously.

"Well… How about forcing you to stay aboard and come along with us on a little vacation? Plenty of rum, sunbathing, swimming and lazing on the beach… What say you to that?"

Jack sighed.

"If only every punishment would be like yours, love!"

"So you're in?"

"Of course I am! Who would miss free rum?"

"Who said it's free?" – Shelby narrowed her eyes.

"But…"

"It's not free," – she stated firmly.

"So what's the payment then?" – Jack asked with irritation.

Shelby smiled cunningly, noticing that.

"This," – she said and kissed him.

After they broke the kiss, Jack smirked, his teeth flashing in the candlelight.

"Why, if that's the price, I'm ready to pay much more than that, love!"

Shelby tilted her head. She untied the scarf, allowing her hair to fall down her back.

"In that case, Captain Sparrow… I order you to come into my quarters and pay the full price in there… Savvy?"

Although Jack's eyes gleamed, he managed to control himself, and stepped away from the woman.

"Isn't this too early for us, love?" – he asked her.

Shelby took his hand in hers and led him upstairs onto the deck, and then to her cabin.

"If you don't want that, tell me," – she said there, throwing her scarf on the table. – "It's okay."

Jack considered her words and then unexpectedly even to himself, kissed her passionately.

"I **_do _**want that…" – he whispered. – "More than anything, really."

Shelby stroked his cheek gently.

"Well then, Captain Sparrow… Would you teach me how to fly?"

"My Queen… That will be a pleasure to me."

After that, the words became unnecessary.


	7. The leave taking

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Seven: The leave taking**_

* * *

When the sun climbed up in the sky next morning, it found the most blissful picture in Captain's quarters aboard the _Lonely Wanderer_: the two most legendary pirate Captains in Spanish Main, peacefully sleeping in each other's hug. Shelby's hand was resting on Jack's chest, and Jack was smiling to something in his sleep. Quiet knock on the door woke Shelby up. She opened her eyes, stretched and sat, pulling the blanket over her bare chest, not waking Jack.

"Come in," – she said.

Jason's head peered in.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. So late and you're still in… Holy jinkies!" – his eyes widened at the sight of sleeping Jack, and he let go a whistle. – "Catching the bird without leaving ship at all? Amazing work, Queenie."

He smirked. Shelby arched her eyebrow. Jason smirked wider. Shelby snorted.

"So that's all you wanted, eh? To see me like this and comment the sight?" – she asked him calmly.

The _Wanderer_'s first mate flushed a little.

"Actually, I didn't know he's here. I just wanted to remind you we're about to leave."

"Oh."

Shelby bent over and grabbed her blouse and pants from under the bed. She casually put them on, passed a hand through her hair instead of usual long process of combing, and fled out on the deck, leaving Jack to his dreams. Jason looked at her – barefoot, with blouse half-buttoned – and shook his head. Then he glanced at Jack.

"You better make her happy," – he whispered and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Shelby was already at the helm, studying horizon through the spyglass. The sky was clear and blue. Not a single cloud was seen in the near. The sea was calm and serene, the water rippled slightly under the light breeze. Shelby snapped the spyglass shut.

"Excellent day for a trip… yet without a wind," – she said to Bertram who was at the helm.

He nodded.

"But tha's not a problem to us, now is it?" – he smirked cunningly.

Shelby pulled the sour expression on her face.

"Meh… I feel myself too lazy today to do anything at all, not to mention some windy-tricks."

Bertram studied his Captain, his gaze halting on her bare feet and blouse dressed helter-skelter.

"Then we'll just 'ave to rely on the ol' _Wanderer _an' 'is greenies!" – he said out loud, under "greenies" meaning ship's sails.

Shelby smiled to the word, and nodded.

"Okay. I have every faith in your skills, mate," – she clapped Bertram's back. – "I hope you still didn't forget the right way to our island, eh?"

"Ye said yerself tha' only those whose 'earts are true to the _Wanderer_ can find the way. Me 'eart be true to 'im since the first day," – Bertram said firmly.

Shelby smiled to him.

"I'm glad to hear that. Call me if any of you spots any ship in our near, 'kay?"

"Aye, Cap'n."

"Cast off!" – Shelby then shouted to her men. – "Anchors aweigh! Hoist all sails, and flee to our little Heaven and your bonnie lasses!"

The crew cheered with enthusiasm, and set to work.

* * *

Below the deck, in forecastle, Eddie was playing poker with several members of the crew when Jason came in bearing such a huge smirk, his face could hardly fit it.

"I know something you don't!" – he declared merrily, like a five-year-old.

Eddie raised his eyebrows, not turning his eyes from cards though.

"Indeed? What would that be? The new recipe of your grand-grand-grand-etc.-mother's chicken soup?"

Jason "hmphed".

"Not so original, you know?" – he remarked.

Eddie stamped his cards on the table.

"Look and weep, my children!" – he said to the pirates dramatically. – "For thy fortunes are now mine! Behold the richest King of the Bilges that ever walked this earth!"

"What earth, Eds? We're in the middle of the ocean," – Jason interrupted him sweetly.

Eddie squinted at the man and narrowed his eyes. He collected the money he won from the table, excused himself from other men and came to Jason.

"You obviously want me to make you clean the toilets today, Hawks!" – he said evilly.

Jason folded his arms.

"**_I _**am the first mate here, Ed. Therefore, **_I _**give that orders."

"Really?"

They were glaring at each other for few moments, and then both burst in laughter.

"So, what is it you know and want to tell me so desperately it looks as if you have a very long awl shoved up your ass?" – Eddie asked curiously, pouring himself and Jason the rum from the pitcher.

"Shelby and Jack are **_together_**!" – Jason shot happily, ignoring Eddie's taunt. – "You know what I mean?" – he winked to him.

The younger man cocked his head proudly and shrugged indifferently.

"Big deal," – he said. – "I know that since yesterday, along with the most of the crew. Your gossip is already **_ages _**old, bro!"

Jason's eyes widened.

"Everybody knows, and nobody told me?" – he exclaimed angrily.

Eddie grinned.

"We wanted to see how long would it take you to get the picture."

Jason groaned.

"So I'm officially proclaimed for the dumbest person aboard?" – he said hopelessly.

Eddie landed a hand on his shoulder.

"No worries, Hawksy. There are always ship's rats to beat your record."

"There are no rats on the _Wanderer_," – Jason objected.

Eddie laughed.

"Then you're condemned, my dear friend."

Jason sighed heavily.

"I need more rum."

Eddie refilled his friends' cup.

"To the dumbness!" – Eddie raised his cup in the toast.

Jason chuckled.

"Why not?" – he said then, and clinked his cup with Eddie's.

* * *

After settling things with their course and counting how much money do they have left after selling rum and buying all they needed, Shelby returned to her cabin. She was fully awake by then, and so she went to her bathroom, took a shower and put on the fresh clothes. Jack's things were brought onto the _Lonely Wanderer _yesterday evening – closer to the night they went ashore for a while, to take a little walk and pack his stuff.

Shelby looked in one of her drawers, where Jack's clothes were put along with his other personal things. She examined the piece of lace he usually wore around his left wrist with hostility in her eyes. She knew Jack is a kind of man who will never miss the fun if it is on his way already, yet it bothered her slightly she's not the only woman in his life.

She slammed the drawer back and came to her bed. Jack was still sleeping. His face was so young, vulnerable and exposed in his sleep – no his usual smirk, no slyness in his eyes… Shelby sat on the edge of bed, looking down at the man. After a while Jack opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Good morning, love," – he said, his voice being hoarse because of sleep.

"More like good day, Captain Sparrow," – Shelby kissed him and smiled. – "I've begun to wonder whether you plan to get up today at all."

Jack looked at her mischievously.

"You promised me plenty of rum and laziness. I keep you to your word, savvy?" – he said.

Shelby giggled.

"Plenty of rum, says you? Then get out of the bed and fly to kitchen. Take a bottle for me as well."

"Thy wish is me command," – Jack said in Eddie's manner, and got up, trying to locate his pieces of clothes all over the room. – "But where's me hat? Have you seen me hat, love?"

Shelby sat on her sofa and watched Jack turning her room upside down in order to find his favorite and most important effect.

"Jack."

"I **_know _**I've put it near the bed last night, but I…"

"Jack," – Shelby repeated louder, rolling her eyes.

"What?" – he said with annoyance.

"You put your hat on the moment you woke up."

Captain Sparrow froze on the spot, and then touched his head suspiciously. His eyes widened, as he learned Shelby was right. She was sitting with her arms folded, biting her lip not to laugh. Jack noticed that. His face twisted in dismay.

"It wouldn't help should I say I did it for purpose, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't," – Shelby confirmed.

Jack sighed and widened his arms.

"Guess I'm one of a kind!" – he concluded.

"At least you admit that."

"That's good?"

"More than good. I hate when people are lying to me. I prefer the truth, no matter how harsh it is."

Jack considered that and nodded.

"Wise words, love."

"I know. Now go and get your beloved rum already."

Jack clapped his hands together, bowing to Shelby, and went out of the cabin.

"I guess that is the reason the rum is always gone," – Shelby said to herself. – "Jacky and my crew don't even notice they drink it. Same old song, every day. What you're gonna do?"


	8. This paradise

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Eight: This paradise**_

* * *

The island for which the crew of the _Lonely Wanderer_ could say it is their home was off the maps, of course. It had no name, and was very similar to Isla de Muerta for the fact it could not be found but by those who already knew where it is. Shelby severed the security measures by making her island impossible to be found but by those whose hearts are true to her and her friends, and who don't want to harm them or the _Lonely Wanderer_.

That island looked like any other Caribbean island. Its long sandy beach was stretching around it in a vast arc, passing into the tropical forest 220 yards away from the edge of the water. Palms, bushes and other tropical plants were covering the entire island. The ground was soft and covered by the grass. There were no mountains or even higher hills on the island – the highest point was perhaps only few feet height above sea-level.

Should we come closer to the palm woods, we will see many tiny paths that are leading deeper into the land. Those paths led to the settlement on the island, where Shelby and her crew were spending their vacations, and generally storing their treasure.

The settlement consisted of simple wooden houses – one house for every crewmember. It must be said here that nearly half of Shelby's crewmen were married, and most of their wives lived on this island, taking care of the houses and gardens where the fruits and vegetables were planted. There were plenty springs of the water on the island, so that the food plants grew well.

It may seem strange that the women lived willingly in such an isolation – but truth to be told, it was their free choice. Whenever Shelby's crewmember would marry, they would come to this island and show it to the young bride, asking her whether she'd like to stay, or live in the town she lived in before. In most of cases, women would choose to stay on the island – they got to like its climate and way of life in a whole. Naturally, there were also cases when a woman would prefer to come back to civilization, and pirates would have to square with that. For example – Gordon's wife lived in England, and Peter's bonnie lass in Singapore – that was the reason the _Lonely Wanderer _would visit those regions relatively often.

But the most of women lived on the _Wanderer_'s island, enjoying its pure nature, greenery and crystal clear sea. They were also raising their children there – so that the little settlement slowly grew bigger, and was now resembling a real little town rather than just forest camp it was in its original edition.

Shelby's crew and she herself loved to spend their time on that island, lazing on the warm sand, drinking rum and other drinks, and having parties almost every evening. They would mostly gather around the huge fire they would make on the beach, and dance and sing around it, while other crewmembers were using their free time to dedicate themselves to their families, spending as much time as they can with their children, helping their wives to handle the garden, etc.

The island of the _Wanderer_ was perhaps the biggest prove that the crew of the _Lonely Wanderer _was a real family that loved and cared for each other. And it also was the safest place pirates could find on the world. They didn't have to worry that some day the Royal Navy or their rivalry will show up to put their adventurous lives to end. The island was giving safety that no other place could give – and pirates of the _Lonely Wanderer _considered that as the biggest gift their fate could grant them.

* * *

"That's fascinating, love!" – Jack exclaimed after Shelby told him the history of their island. – "Sounds like a wonderful place to me."

"It is," – she agreed.

They were standing at the quarterdeck of the _Lonely Wanderer_, looking at horizon where tiny line of the land could be seen. The wind was caressing their faces, hurrying the _Wanderer _home.

"We'll reach the land just before the noon," – Shelby said pensively. – "I hope the women will see us and make a nice dinner. Home made fresh food – what can be better?"

"The rum," – Eddie stated resolutely, twirling the helm. – "The rum is better than anything."

"I have to agree with that, mate," – Jack added, grinning.

"You're helpless cases, both," – Shelby wrinkled her nose.

Jack wrapped his hand around her shoulder.

"Aye, love. But don't you like us better this way?"

She sighed in defeat.

"I've **_always _**been finding it hard to resist to Eddie's charm and his long tongue. Now that you **_both _**are charmingly, and witty, and all… I find it **_impossible _**to resist to you at all, whatever you say or do."

Jack and Eddie smirked identically with pride of themselves.

"Shell!" – Jason called the woman from the deck.

"Aye?"

"Are we going to drop the anchor or what?"

"Careen 'im," – Shelby answered. – "I want to clean the hull, and fix every single timber."

Jason nodded and continued his duty. Eddie knit his brows.

"Cleaning the hull of all barnacles, seaweed and everything else will take us a long time," – he objected with dissatisfaction.

"Didn't you think I am going to let you all lie on the beach and drink the whole time while we're here?" – Shelby asked sharply.

Eddie tsked.

"Actually I was hoping for that."

Shelby shrugged.

"Then better abandon your hope, for it is not meant to come true."

"Not fair."

Shelby winked to him.

"Pirate!" – she said and grinned widely.

* * *

They reached the land around two hours after the noon. They careened the _Lonely Wanderer_ so that they can repair and clean its hull later, unloaded the cargo and remains of their plunder, and headed into the wood to their village. It was very lively in there, for women spotted the _Wanderer _already in the morning, and were expecting them impatiently.

Once they came to the village, those crewmembers that were married found themselves in tight embraces of their wives and children, while those who were still bachelors were grinning at them. The daughters of older sailors, brought onto the island when they were eight or nine years old (being sixteen or seventeen years old now), were looking at Eddie with almost opened lust in their eyes. He seemed to be very cool at that, flirting with them, yet not giving them any chance to get closer to him. Jack could only shake his head, marveling at the man.

"You know, mate, until now I was deeply assured **_I _**am the most wanted man in every port town of this world… from the female side, of course… And from Navy officers' side too, but for a different reason," – he added, smirking.

Eddie shrugged at that. He pointed at his hair then, with somewhat guilty expression on his face.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow," – he stated. – "I am the blond one. Savvy?"

Little children were happily jumping around they fathers – the last time they've seen them was almost a year ago, only for a brief time. Women led their men to their homes for a dinner, during which many stories and adventures will be told.

Shelby, Jason and Eddie were sharing the same house. It had four rooms – one of which was common room; kitchen and bathroom with the huge bathtub in it. Jack and Shelby threw their things into Shelby's room and went into the kitchen to prepare something for dinner, since there was no one to take care about that for them.

"And where are **_you_** going?" – Jack cried after Jason and Eddie who were heading for the door, once they've tossed their bags in their rooms. – "Thought you'll help us with this!"

"The way you say – time and tide!" – Eddie smirked widely.

"We have to check on a few things around here," – Jason explained softly. – "We'll be seeing you later, aye?"

Shelby waved her hand to them, and then set to work. Apparently someone **_was _**taking care of the house while they were away, because kitchen's shelves were filled with fresh fruits and vegetables, and there were also several bottles of rum, wine, and rowan-tree liquor (Shelby's favorite drink) standing on the table. Jack looked at the bottles with gleam in his eyes. Shelby noticed that.

"Only after you help me!" – she stated with a tone that doesn't accept no complaints or refusing.

Jack sighed heavily.

"Tell me honestly, love – do you really think the man like me can cook?"

Shelby arched her eyebrow.

"Just don't tell me you can't."

"Well… Lets put it this way – the last time I made a fish soup (while impersonating a rich man's servant), the man I did it for put large posters on the walls of the most popular inns in that town, saying whoever brings me to him – alive or dead – is getting fifty doubloons. I decided to leave my experiments with the ladle after that. Savvy?"

Shelby let go a whistle.

"Bloody hell… Fifty doubloons **_is _**much though…" – she said thoughtfully.

"Hey!"

She laughed.

"Well, in that case – come here, Captain Sparrow. I'll learn you how to handle this stuff."

Jack jerked back.

"No way, I ain't cooking!"

"Oh, yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No way!"

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Then I'll order every single man, woman and child on the island to keep you away from the rum all the time while we're here. **_And _**I'll make you clean the hull. Whole. Alone. Savvy?"

Jack's face twisted in dismay.

"Pirate."

"Sure am! Come 'ere, you old salt, and I'll show you the **_real _**magic – it's called '_do with your own hands_'!"

Jack sighed heavily, accepting his defeat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddie and Jason were walking towards the thicket of the forest, glancing on the palms along the way, and smiling.

"Every time I come here, it feels like the first time," – Jason admitted. – "Funny feeling, to be honest. When we first stumbled upon this island, we could never tell what will it become to us."

"Aye," – Eddie agreed. – "I still remember that storm – still sends shivers down my spine. I thought the _Wanderer _is finished, along with us. And instead of that, we found this paradise. I must admit, this piece of land became home to me more than Riwell – despite the fact I was born there, or any other place on this and another worlds."

"You're right in that one," – Jason said quietly.

The two men came to the little hill in the middle of the wood. It had a huge door well hidden among the grass and fallen leaves and branches. Jason took the keys out of the bag he was carrying, and unlocked the door.

"Blondies first," – he grinned and bowed to Eddie.

Eddie mockingly hit him on the back of his head, and came inside.

The room they've entered was the place where they kept all the treasure the _Lonely Wanderer_ collected during its voyages and pirate raids. Gold, jewels, diamonds, sapphires and emeralds, valuable statuettes, portraits and cloth were piled there, scattered all over the floor. Eddie studied the situation in the store with displeasure.

"We're getting poor, Hawksy, my friend," – he said sadly. – "Just look at this – there was a time we could hardly enter this place, 'cause it was overcrowded with gold and diamonds. And look at this now," – Eddie gestured towards the half-emptied room.

Jason lowered his gaze.

"We still have enough for a lifetime," – he pointed out mildly. – "Do not be greedy, Eds."

"Ah…" – Eddie sighed. – "Guess you're right… Well, I think there is enough space for the new coming treasure party, eh?"

Jason nodded.

"Yeah, there is. Lets go back then. Our men will take care of that tomorrow, or some other day. I say we go now, eat, drink, and have fun while we can."

"My dear Mister Hawks," – Eddie said dramatically. – "If only thy every order would be so pleasant!"

Jason snorted.

"Behave nicely, and it might be!" – he replied, smiling cunningly. – "Shorten your tongue a bit and everything will be **_just _**fine!"

Eddie smiled.

"I might have done that, you know? But marks me words – you'll be the first one who'll beg and beseech me to tell jokes and make shows again!"

Jason raised his eyebrows, relocking the door after them.

"Would you bet on it?"

"No," – Eddie said after brief consideration. – "But as we always say – hope dies last."

* * *

_Riwell is the capital city of the Middle-Kingdom in the world of Seven Seas. Eddie and Jason are from that world. Magnificently beautiful place. Eddie was born in Riwell, and lived there all his life until he met Shelby. He is the youngest prince of McLain royal family. Jason was born in the godforsaken village on the south of Middle-Kingdom, called Lowerland. When he was sixteen, he left home to seek his own fortune, and later came to Riwell. Paul was born in Creek (Gordon, Tom and Peter too) – adorable settlement near the Silver Sea, where his father has his own fleet of the best ships in Middle-Kingdom._


	9. Las palabras de amor

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Nine: Las palabras de amor (the words of love)**_

* * *

The first two weeks every crewmember of the _Lonely Wanderer _was allowed to do whatever he wants to – drink, laze, dig the garden, or whatever else they could think of. The third week, however, Shelby announced they have to begin the work with the _Wanderer_. Until then, Jack and she were spending every minute together, walking around the island, discovering new places and secret paths, and enjoying in their love, freedom and each other.

The women in the village were ordered to sew the new sails from the cloth Shelby bought back in Tortuga, while the men were working with _Wanderer_'s hull cleaning it from all the barnacles and shelves, and fixing timbers.

Shelby was working along with them – which was the reason their respect for her grew considerably. Any other captain – especially woman – would probably order to his crew to do all the work, and would go to drink and have fun himself. Shelby wasn't of that kind. Every day she would work with her men during the morning shift, rubbing her hands to blood while struggling with particularly stubborn barnacles.

* * *

"Shell!" – Eddie called her from the foremost part of the hull.

"What?" – she was polishing _Wanderer_'s timbers lovingly.

It was the second week since they've begun to repair the ship, therefore – a month has passed since they came on the island. The sun was up in the sky, and despite the breeze it was very hot. A part of the crew was doing their morning shift, working on the _Wanderer_, while others were perhaps still sleeping in the village. Eddie licked his lips, thinking about the taste of cold fruit cocktail he might have got if only he'd be in the village now. He threw the empty bucket down on the sand, to Shelby who jumped off the _Wanderer _and approached him.

"Could you please, refill this for me?" – he asked her, trying to remove several shelves from the timber with his pocketknife.

Shelby picked the bucket and went to the water, when she suddenly fell on the sand, losing her balance. Eddie, noticing that, promptly climbed down from the ship and hurried to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" – he asked worriedly, kneeling next to Shelby.

"Yeah, I am…" – she said with wonder in her voice. – "I just suddenly felt… dizzy, that's all."

Eddie knit his brows and shook his head.

"You're pushing yourself too hard, Shell. Why don't you just let your crew do everything, and go and enjoy your vacation?"

"Oh, please! What am I supposed to do – raise flowers and look after someone's children in the village? – Do not be ridiculous, Eddie. I **_love_**to work with you, guys."

Eddie studied woman's face.

"You might love that as much as you want to, but right now you're going home to bed – you're awfully pale."

He helped Shelby to get up and pulled her towards the road to the village.

"Come on."

Shelby muttered something, but obeyed. Once they came in the wood, however, she pressed her hand onto her mouth.

"Oh, crap…"

She hurried to the bushes on the right side of the road and threw up. Eddie frowned, rushing to her.

"You must be sick!" – he exclaimed, holding Shelby with his hands on her shoulders.

She didn't listen to him though. Her eyes were filled with honest surprise and bewilderment. She turned her gaze to Eddie and shook her head slightly.

"The hell I'm ill, Eddie," – she said softly. – "I'm pregnant."

Eddie's eyes widened.

"You're **_what_**?" – he whispered in shock. – "But… how?"

Shelby giggled.

"Do you think Jack and I were collecting flowers and chasing butterflies on our walks around the island, huh?"

Eddie collapsed on the road, staring in front of himself.

"So…what now?" – he asked Shelby, who sat near him.

She shrugged.

"At first, I'm going to tell Jack. Then… we'll see. But Eddie," – she looked the man in his eyes with plea. – "Please, don't tell anyone about this for now."

He nodded reluctantly.

"Only if you promise you won't work on the _Wanderer_'s repairs!" – he raised his index finger. – "We are perfectly capable of fixing everything by ourselves!"

Shelby sighed.

"I guess I'll have to quit my work, you're right…"

"Why are you so sad, little Queenie?"

Shelby tilted her head.

"I'm just concerned of how is Jack going to receive the news."

Eddie put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry. If he'll react on… negative way…" – he made a scary face.

Shelby smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thanks, Eds."

"For what?"

"Just because you are."

Eddie stroked her hair.

"So many years have passed since the day we first met, yet you still remain the only one who loves me the way I am… For what I am," – he said quietly.

Shelby said nothing, but tightened her embrace on Eddie.

"Go back, and help the guys," – she said after a while, getting up to her feet.

"And you…?"

"Eddie, I'm pregnant, not wounded or something. I assure you I can walk few yards to the village by myself."

He flushed a little, and bowed deeply.

"As you wish, Captain."

* * *

That evening Shelby sat by the window in her room, staring absently into the gloom outside. Jack wasn't home when she came there in the morning, and hasn't returned yet. Shelby sighed and rubbed her stomach. She couldn't believe yet she is going to have a child.

It's not that the babies area was unfamiliar to her – in the world she was born at, she had a brother who was eleven years younger than her. Ever since he was born she looked after him, feeding him, playing with him, teaching him, and telling him stories about the things she loved… The boy loved her so much he sometimes called her "mother" instead of sister. Shelby loved him dearly, and it was the hardest thing for her – to leave him there, when she went away to become what she is now.

Quiet sound of the door swinging open in the kitchen drew her back to reality. She got up and went out of the room, contemplating about possible variations of telling Jack he's going to become a father.

But it wasn't Jack who was in the kitchen – it was Jason. He has just made himself a drink and was now enjoying its taste, closing his eyes, and leaning on chair's back.

"A hard day, aye?" – Shelby asked him, smiling.

Jason nodded, not opening his eyes.

"We finished one side of the hull. Tomorrow passing onto the other," – he reported. – "Want some?" – he offered her the cup.

Shelby was about to take it, but then remembered she isn't supposed to drink alcohol being in condition she's in…

"No, thanks, I'm not thirsty," – she said, grieving over the loss of rum for the next nine months within her soul. – "Have you seen Jack?"

Jason took a sip and nodded again.

"He's on the beach. Stayed there after his shift."

Shelby thanked to Jason and went outside.

* * *

Captain Sparrow was indeed on the beach, couple of yards away from the _Wanderer_'s majestic silhouette that was rising in the darkness proudly, its wood creaking quietly here and there. Jack was alone, without his coat, hat, boots and weapon. He was lying on the sand with his hands under his head, looking at the stars.

He heard Shelby's footsteps and turned his head to the direction she was coming from. Her slender figure surrounded by starlight was taking Jack's breath away. Shelby was dressed in blue bathing-dress, with a long transparent piece of blue cloth tied around her waist like a skirt. She came to him and lay on the sand beside him. Jack smiled to her.

"'Evening, dearie."

"Magnificent night," – Shelby remarked, looking at the stars.

"Aye," – Jack agreed.

He put his hand around Shelby, pulling her closer and kissing her. To his surprise, Shelby gently moved his hand away.

"I have to tell you something first," – she said as if apologizing. – "And I want you to be serious for that matter."

Jack raised his eyebrows, but nodded. Shelby took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant, Jack," – she shot and blushed, although it could not be seen in the dark.

Jack tilted his head aside, his trinkets jingling softly.

"Are you certain, love?"

"I am."

Jack half-closed his eyes in thinking.

"So that means you'll stay, eh?"

Shelby jerked back from him, frowning.

"What do you mean 'stay'?" – she asked him sharply.

"On this island," – Jack explained. – "I mean, you can't…"

"I ain't quitting piracy!" – Shelby stated resolutely, hitting the ground with her fist. – "Under no circumstances!"

"But what about our baby?"

Shelby noticed with **_huge _**inner relief and satisfaction that Jack said "our", thus accepting his father role, and obviously not wishing to run away and leave her like some cheap prostitute. She turned on the back and looked at the stars again.

"Children are not supposed to be nuisance nor hindrance to anybody," – she pointed out. – "I will not cease to be Captain McQueen because of my current condition. And I am **_certainly _**not staying on one place for a lifetime because of that. You know how much do I cherish my freedom, Jack."

The pirate bent over Shelby and kissed her gently.

"I do, love," – he said. – "You probably love the freedom even more than I. Well, in that case I only ask you one thing."

"Yes?"

Jack put his hand on her stomach tenderly.

"Be careful, and take care of that baby."

Shelby put her hand over Jack's.

"I will. And thank you, Jack."

"What for, love?"

"For accepting this like a man."

Captain Sparrow laughed.

"And how did you think I'll react on this? – Run away, or deny that I'm the father?" – Jack looked at Shelby and smirked slightly. – "It is truth I may have done those things. But not to you, love."

Shelby raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

Jack nodded firmly.

"There are 'other women', and there are 'the women'," – he said. – "You are not from those groups, however. You are a… lets say, 'very special woman'," – he grinned. – "Savvy?"

Shelby smirked.

"I think I do."

"Goody."

"I love you, Jack," – Shelby said suddenly, turning her face to his.

"I must admit I never say it…" – Jack shrugged. – "But I guess one can make an exception," – he closed his eyes. – "I love you too, Shell," – he sighed with relief. – "There. I said it."

Shelby giggled.

"Do you have **_any_** ideas how funny you are at times, 'Daddy Jack'?"

The pirate smirked widely.

"'Daddy Jack'?" – he repeated. – "Why, I like how it sounds! With the condition my title goes first, of course!" – he added promptly.

"How can one forget **_that_**?" – Shelby kissed him. – "Lets go home or what?"

"Or what. I want to stay here for a while yet. I like to listen to the sea."

"Me too."

Jack put his hands under his head again, and closed his eyes, listening to the soothing sound of waves crashing to the shore and back again. Shelby did the same, looking at the sky and flickering stars.

_"Albert," _– she thought. – _"It will be a boy. And his name will be Albert Sparrow."_

She smiled and closed her eyes too, enjoying sea's melodic lullaby and gentle touch of the wind.


	10. The shadow of the threat

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Ten: The shadow of the threat**_

* * *

Huge fire was burning on the beach, reflecting in the water and enlightening the silhouette of the _Lonely Wanderer _that was anchored near the shore, shining as good as new. Its faded sails were replaced with new ones that were so bright eyes hurt to look at them. Every single timber and wood chip outside and inside the ship was cleaned and polished. All cabins, cargo holds, even brigs and bilges were cleaned and renewed. The crew of the _Wanderer _did a great job, and now was celebrating that, drinking and dancing around the fire.

Jason and Eddie were playing their instruments, while Paul was playing his violin. Shelby would sing along with them and dance along with others whenever she wanted to. Jack was caught by younger generation of sailors' daughters – apparently Eddie's blond hair wasn't as popular as the legend of Captain Jack Sparrow. Shelby didn't worry though. It past four weeks Jack showed his best qualities to her – he was working two shifts on the _Wanderer_'srepairing, so that Shelby doesn't have to work, he always made sure she had fresh fruits and food to eat. On his free time he would go for a walk with her and Eddie (if Eddie wanted to come along), and they would make fun out of each other and laugh, having a great time together.

Shelby was throwing disapproving glances on the wenches gathered around Jack, but after the time spent with him she was sure he wouldn't leave her for anyone. The funny feeling it was to her – never before she felt so… safe, with any man. Jack was perhaps free and dashing like a wind – easy come, easy go – yet she somehow felt it on the intuition level that he really loves her and will never allow anything bad to happen to her or stand between them.

Jason, Paul and Eddie finished their next melody, and received loud cheers from the crew and their wives that were sitting around the fire too. Shelby came to the trio then and whispered something to Eddie. The man nodded willingly, and passed it to Jason. Jason smirked and offered his guitar to Shelby. She sat on his place and put her fingers onto the strings, starting to play and singing along with Eddie:

_"In the year of '39 assembled here the volunteers, in the days when the lands were few_

_Here the ship sailed out, into the blue and sunny morn – the sweetest sight ever seen…"_

That song has always been one of their favorites, and it also held memories to them about the world of Seven Seas – Shelby sang that song once to Eddie and his friend in café they were in there. Her crew knew that song too, and the chorus they sang all together:

_"Don't you hear my call, though you're many years away?_

_Don't you hear me calling you?_

_Write your letters in the sand for the day I take your hand_

_In the land that our grandchildren knew..."_

They were having this party on the beach because they decided to leave tomorrow, for a shorter time, as they hoped. Tortugan taverns were probably craving for their rum, so that it would be stupid to miss the opportunity for a good trade. They were planning to leave after noon though, and so the party was going on until the late hours, pirates not hurrying to end it, knowing there'll be enough time to get the necessarily sleep in the morning.

"I wish for this night-time to last for a lifetime…" – Jason said with a sad sigh, his eyes reflecting the flames.

"Me too," – Eddie smiled dreamily and leaned on the palm behind him. – "No, there really is no other place in this world like our island."

Shelby, Paul and Jack that were near them, nodded, mumbling their agreement. Eddie yawned and stretched.

"I don't know about you, my friends and fellow bad eggs, but I'm going to bed," – he said. – "Ah, can't wait to see our new greenies at work," – he added, walking away.

The whole crew seemed to pick Bertram's word for sails, and they were all calling them "greenies" now.

"You know, young Mister 'Bilge Water' is right," – Jason said pensively. – "Going to bed is not such a bad idea. Goodnight, everyone!"

One by one, pirates were going to their homes, until only Jack and Shelby were left alone on the beach. The fire was extinguishing slowly.

"Lets go, love."

Shelby snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Jack.

"Where? – Ah, to sleep… Silly me."

"Is everything alright?" – Jack asked with concern.

"Yes, of course. I've just been thinking about our tomorrow course and things we'll have to do."

"Remember, you promised to rest and take care of yourself."

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"I feel as if I'm… I don't even know. Suspended from the duty?" – she offered with a shrug.

"Don't take it like that, love. Nobody is trying to replace you on the _Wanderer_," – Jack reassured her.

"They better don't," – Shelby retorted. – "The _Lonely Wanderer _is mine, and I ain't giving him to anybody. After all, in this world… What are you without a ship?"

Jack winced.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" – Shelby exclaimed with guilt. – "I forgot…"

"It's okay, love," – he said, although his eyes were telling different. – "Let's go home."

Shelby lowered her head and followed Jack into the forest.

* * *

"This is **_absolutely_** ridiculous!" – Jason said, frowning down on the opened letter on Shelby's table in her quarters. – "I simply don't believe he knew where our 'rum island' is."

It was the second week of journey after they left their island. The _Lonely Wanderer _was anchored near the island Jack was marooned on. Earlier that day Shelby's crewmen loaded the rum to the _Wanderer_, and were about to leave when one of them spotted a letter casually tied to one palm. It was addressed to Shelby. From Santerrey.

_"The next time we meet will be the last one..." – _etc.

The letter would seem incredibly stupid and rather amusing, if Shelby didn't know Diego. Between his clumsy written threats another lines could be seen. Diego knew what happened to Percy (and so did Shelby – Jack told her everything while being on the island), and he also knew whom it was to take care of his elimination. And he apparently knew more about the _Lonely Wanderer _than is was preferable, for he somehow found out about whereabouts of the island Shelby stored the rum at.

"Barbossa," – Shelby said to Jason's words.

The _Wanderer_'s first mate raised his eyebrows.

"Pardon me?"

"Barbossa marooned Jack here. He might have met Diego – all serpents eventually find each other. They're like being attracted one to another. Diego might have learned that information from him. And if Jack was marooned on a godforsaken spit of land – how did he escape? Then he probably remembered our last encounter in New Orleans – and put the pieces of puzzle together, for it was soon after Jack was marooned. Blighter," – Shelby spat and hit the table with her fist. – "Not one thing on the earth and ocean is safe anymore! You actually can't rely on anybody!"

Jason looked at the woman with amazement.

"Why are you dramatizing so much, Queenie? Or you've forgotten how to fight? We can take Santerrey should the worst occur."

Shelby closed her eyes.

"I know. But there is… more risk than it seems in the possible fight now," – she said softly.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed.

"Jack and I are going to have a child," – she admitted then.

Jason froze, his muscles tensing.

"How long do you know?" – he asked, not raising his eyes from the letter.

"Two month."

"And you told me nothing."

"Jay…" – she began.

"I thought we're friends, McQueen."

Man's cold tone made Shelby wince.

"I was afraid you would make me stay on land. I didn't want that, alright?" – she let the coldness slip into her own voice too – an eye for an eye.

Jason looked up at her from under his brows.

"And stay on land you will," – he said slowly. – "Be angry with me for as long as you want to, but as soon as we're done in Tortuga I'm taking you back on the island," – with that, not leaving Shelby any chance to say something, he fled out of the cabin slamming the doors behind.

Shelby heard him shouting orders to cast off and put it to Tortuga. She knew Jason is not going to like the fact she kept her pregnancy secret, but was shocked by his reaction nonetheless. She put her hand over the barely seen bulge on her stomach. Her eyes filled with firmness and determination.

"**_No one _**will command me what to do," – she hissed. – "Not you, my dear Jasey… Not this buffoon!"

Shelby grabbed the letter from the table, ripped it to pieces and threw them away through her back window. Then she came out on the deck, looking around her, seeking for Jason with her gaze. Luckily, he wasn't there – probably went below. Shelby relaxed and climbed to the helm. Jack was there – along with Eddie he was sitting on the rail. They both were holding to the ropes, drawn into conversation.

"Hey, boys," – she greeted them.

"Hey, girl."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not, love," – Jack moved aside so that Shelby could sit on the rail near him. – "Just don't fall down!" – he warned her.

Shelby gave him a look full of venom.

"Ever since I was a little girl I've been spending most of my time climbing on trees, pretending I'm an elf. And I've **_never_** fallen from the tiniest branch, thank you very much. So that even if I **_try_**,I cannot fall from here. Savvy?" – she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Gee, you really became hot-headed, ever since you're pregnant, Shell," – Eddie remarked. – "Chill out!"

"Say that again, McLain, and I'll push you over the rail," – Shelby said coolly, blushing slightly.

Eddie understood she got the point, and just doesn't want to show that, so he nodded and said nothing. Jack was following the whole conversation with a smirk on his face. Shelby noticed that and arched her eyebrow.

"And what are **_you _**grinning at, 'Daddy Jack'?" – she asked innocently.

Jack's face abruptly changed its satisfied expression into the fear, as he glanced at Eddie, whose smile threatened to split his head in two.

"'Daaaddy Jaaack'?" – he repeated, tasting every syllable, closing his eyes in ecstasy. – "**_Excellent _**work, Captain McQueen. Now I finally know how to beat Sparrow in taunting."

Jack groaned.

"Thank you very much, love," – he said ruefully. – "Now I'm screwed."

Shelby grinned.

"Any time, my dear Captain Sparrow. Any time."

* * *

In Tortuga the _Lonely Wanderer _stayed for three weeks, while the crew sold the rum, and had fun in taverns and saloons. All that time Shelby and Jason were avoiding each other, to Eddie's surprise. Yet none of them told Eddie what was wrong, and he didn't want to ask for some reason. In fact, Eddie decided to stay in Tortuga with Jack until the _Wanderer _visits old good England – that was their next destination after Tortuga. Shelby has already settled the course with her crew, leaving Jason out of that decision.

Jack wanted to stay in Tortuga in order to collect the new information about the _Pearl _– again. Eddie said he is going to help him if he can, and also he wanted to relax in pleasurable company of saloon's wenches.

"You'll be back soon, won't you?" – Eddie asked Shelby.

"Of course, honey. England and back – as soon as Gordon sees his wife."

Eddie knit his brows.

"You're going there just because of him?" – he wondered.

"No," – Shelby replied. – "We have another business there, and I'd like to see Perry too – remember him?"

Eddie's face brightened.

"Ol' Perry-man! How can I forget?"

Shelby smiled.

"You sure you don't want to come too?"

"Positive. I want to have fun in here a bit. Along with Captain Sparrow that **_has_** to be something special! Just imagine us two after couple bottles of rum!"

Shelby winced. Eddie grinned.

"Come on, brother!" – he clapped Jack's back. – "Cards, drinks, and wenches are waiting!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that last one," – Shelby said, putting her hands on her hips.

Jack smirked.

"Young Mister McLain meant that for himself only, love."

"Yeah, right. Well, what can I say? – Have fun, but know your limits!"

Both men bowed to her.

"Aye, Captain," – they said in unison and then grinned widely.

"Oh, and pass my greetings to Perry," – Eddie added. – "I heard he's been promoted to Captain recently."


	11. The final settling of accounts

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Eleven: The final settling of accounts**_

* * *

The _Lonely Wanderer _stayed in England for a month, and by then of course, every men of the crew knew their Captain is pregnant. Jason was angry with Shelby for she was doing her usual duties despite that fact, but other crewmembers seemed to be cool with it. They knew though that Shelby will have to go on land to give a birth to her child, and were quiet curious of whom is she going to give captaincy to, considering the fact her relationship with Jason was getting worse.

Shelby herself didn't understand why the hell is Jason raising such fuss about everything. She was hoping for her child to be born aboard the _Wanderer _– her true home, it might be said – so that the sound of the waves would be the first sound he'll hear. But now she knew that is impossible with such an attitude from her first mate. She was pregnant for more than five month now, and had to wear wide shirts. Luckily, Jack has forgotten several of his shirts when leaving in Tortuga, and so she wore them, yearningly eyeing her own blouses in the locker.

* * *

One day, when they were half way through to Tortuga, a ship has been spotted on horizon. It seemed to be still, not moving at all… and waiting for the _Wanderer _to come closer. Shelby looked at it through the spyglass, and paled.

"Oh, **_crap_**," – she breathed. – "Jay, get over here!" – she called.

Jason reluctantly showed out from the hatch and looked at her.

"What?"

"Come here, I'm not intending to shout all the time."

Jason came to the helm.

"What?" – he repeated.

Shelby sighed tiredly.

"Forget our quarrels now, Hawksy. Look!" – she pointed towards the vessel, giving Jason spyglass.

"Bloody hell!" – he jerked back. – "How did he know where we are?"

Shelby turned her head sharply towards him.

"What do you mean he knew?"

"Why else would he be waiting for us?" – he nodded towards the _Fire Dragon_, floating at the ocean, lurking on its prey.

Shelby tsked.

"This is becoming annoying," – she said coldly. – "His habit of chasing me is getting onto my nerves. Therefore, I suggest we end this here and now."

Jason's eyes widened.

"You cannot…"

"**_SHUT IT_**!" – Shelby snapped. – "I **_can_**. And I will. And you can help me, or stand aside and watch. Pick one."

Jason cocked his head.

"As you wish. But I will not hold responsibility for the consequences."

Shelby looked him in his eyes.

"I can't believe this – all because I'm a **_woman_**, isn't it? – If I'd be the man, no one would bother. Everything would be good, no matter what I do. And since I'm the woman, you just **_have _**to… tame me, somehow," – not waiting for Jason's answer, she turned to her crew. – "Get ready the guns! All hands! This time we're sending those rats down to the depths! No quarters, no mercy, no negotiations! I'm sick of that bloody Spanish bugger!"

* * *

As the _Lonely Wanderer _was closing to Diego's ship, Shelby thought Diego is going to be the first to open fire. But to her surprise, bewilderment and distrust, the _Fire Dragon _was still and quiet – and it didn't even roll out the cannons.

"Cap'n! They're in range!" – Gary yelled to Shelby.

"I know," – she answered. – "But hold fire. Something's going on in here. I'm curious. Stay sharp, and fire at my signal **_only_**."

"Aye, Captain!"

Very soon the two ships were standing side by side, _Wanderer_'s larboard facing _Dragon_'s starboard. Shelby was very suspicious, for there was no sign of Diego's desire for an attack. There were few barrels set on the _Wanderer_'sdeck, filled with jewels waiting to be sorted. Shelby came to those barrels and hid herself behind them, so that her belly wasn't seen from the _Fire Dragon_.

Diego finally showed up on the deck. He approached the rail, looking at Shelby. He took his hat off and bowed politely, as if they were in Buckingham's palace rather than on pirate ships in the middle of nowhere.

"Miss McQueen. It's been a long time," – he said.

"What is this, Di?" – Shelby asked him with honest curiosity. – "I've been convinced you're going to blast the Jesus out of us, and you even didn't roll out the guns."

"I see **_you_** did," – Santerrey remarked indifferently.

"One cannot be too careful."

"Indeed."

"So what's this all about?"

Diego put his hat back on and fixed his hair. His movements were calm and lazy, as if he is somewhere on a picnic or party, and there is no need to hurry or to be worried. Shelby's eyes darkened. She was sure he's up to something, but couldn't guess what is it he has up his sleeve that makes him so self-assured.

"I don't want to fire on my own ship now, do I?" – Diego replied innocently. – "Especially when your men were so kind to renew it for me…"

"Diego, darling, what are you pulling this show for? You **_know _**I ain't giving up the _Wanderer_," – Shelby interrupted, flashing him one of her best grins.

"Yes, I know that," – the man answered. – "I was about to suggest the fair fight. My blade against yours, the winner takes all. I sincerely hope your skills improved since our last meeting, for that matter."

Shelby's cheeks reddened, and she bit her lip, cursing everything she could think of in her mind. She knew the duel is **_not _**an option. And should she tell that to Santerrey, he is going to see she's pregnant… And might have used that as his leverage. Suddenly, Shelby's eyes flashed as she remembered something better.

_"Come what may," _– she thought and stepped forward.

"Your offer is incredibly generous, sir Diego," – she said calmly. – "I'm impressed. But right now I am… rather incapable of fighting. If your offer can wait a year or so, I'll be glad to cross my blades with you then. Aye?"

Diego's eyes widened at the sight of her belly, and the man shirt she was wearing. He laughed heartily – accompanied by his crew, of course.

"Best back vocals of the year," – Shelby muttered, flushing in rage. – "Damn you and your horse."

Meanwhile, Diego was commenting the sight to his crew who was nearly crying from laughter. Shelby decided that negotiations are over, being unsuccessful. She pulled her pistol out and fired at Diego. Unfortunately he was warned by one of crewmembers and ducked, avoiding the bullet. His eyes flashed and he pulled out his own pistol.

"You, wench!"

He fired. Shelby barely managed to hide behind the barrels in time, thanking to all gods, saints, and Dark Towers that they were full of jewels, and not rum or powder.

"You think that will save you?" – Diego shouted to that action. – "You're finished, McQueen, no matter if you accept it or not."

Shelby didn't listen to him. Her eyes were directed to the other side of her ship and beyond.

"You bloody blighter…" – she whispered in shock.

Two ships of the English fleet were in the near. And **_their _**cannons were rolled out all right. Apparently Diego set a trap for the _Wanderer_. And it worked.

* * *

"Now what, Captain McQueen?" – Jason asked Shelby, his eyes darkening ominously.

Shelby examined the situation. The _Wanderer _could easily take the two ships of Royal Navy – and then Diego would win for they'd waste their ammunition and cannon balls. Or the _Wanderer _could take the _Fire Dragon _and be screwed by Navy ships then. Plus, the baby… Shelby slammed her fist onto the deck and hissed in agitation.

"**_Fine_**," – she said. – "You wanted trouble, Santerrey? – You'll get it."

She got up and stood straight, looking at the Spanish pirate with amusement in her eyes.

"**_What are you doing_**?" – Jason whispered from behind the mast where he was hiding from bullets.

Shelby didn't answer. She raised her hands and swung them towards the _Fire Dragon_. Diego arched his eyebrow with mocking expression on his face, but then suddenly his smirk died, being replaced by pure horror.

"What?" – he asked, stunned.

The sky abruptly grew dark, clouds coming from all directions. The wind was growing stronger, and the sea seemed to be sighing and groaning, its waves slamming the _Fire Dragon_.

"Your ship is called _Fire Dragon_," – Shelby said quietly. – "Do you know which element can tame the fire?"

Diego was looking at her with fear across his face.

"W-wat-ter?" – one of his crewmembers offered.

"Exactly!" – Shelby smiled. – "And what controls the water during the storm mostly?"

"The wind," – Jason whispered to himself. – "Oh, crap."

"The wind?" – the same Diego's crewmember asked.

"Why, aren't your men smart!" – Shelby smirked at Diego. – "That's right – the wind! And the wind… is my friend!"

She waved her hands towards the _Dragon_. The darkened sky flashed with lightning and the stormy wind hit Diego's ship with all its might. The waves grew so high they washed over the deck of the _Fire Dragon_. Pirates screamed, while Diego himself was still standing on the same spot, in state of complete shock. This definitely wasn't the thing he'd expect from someone like this **_wench_**, for God's sake! He couldn't believe his own eyes – a **_woman_**, a bloody **_pregnant _**woman can beat him?

The Navy ships were having a rough time as well – Shelby didn't forget them, and directed the wind and its wrath against them too. The _Lonely Wanderer _itself, however, wasn't affected by the storm. It was staying still on the calm water around it, with its sails freely hanging down without wind in them.

"**_STOP IT_**!" – Diego suddenly shrieked, snapping out of his shock. – "**_Stop it, McQueen_**!"

Shelby didn't react. She was concentrated on controlling the wind and storm. The Navy ships have apparently had it, for she noticed they've raised the white flag, accepting their defeat. Shelby swung her hand a little, releasing them from the unnatural wind and waves. Once they felt they are no longer in hands of untamable elements, the HMS vessels flew away from the _Lonely Wanderer _with all speed they could get from their sails.

Shelby cocked her head with satisfaction and pride, and turned her attention to the _Fire Dragon_. Many Diego's men were drowning in the ocean, being blown overboard with the gusts of wind. Diego himself was clinging to the rail, looking at Shelby with burning hatred, although in the bottom of his eyes there could be seen desperation as well. He knew he lost. And not only a ship, but his life too.

"Damn you, McQueen!" – he shouted, and with a scream, let go the rail and flew into the foaming water.

Shelby raised her hands again and sharply widened them, as if ripping something. The _Fire Dragon _exploded, sending the tiniest wood chips fly all around, and fall into the water like some infernal firework. All the barrels with rum and powder that were on Diego's ship exploded enlightening surrounding landscape with surrealistic red light. Every timber, every sail and mast, even the smallest things – like bottles and cups – everything exploded to the pieces, resembling ashes in the eruption of volcano, falling onto the drowning and screaming sailors.

After the last piece of wood fell down into the water, Shelby lowered her hands. The sky became blue, and the waves calmed within seconds. The wind stopped, and then continued to blow with its normal strength. Within minutes everything was over, and there were no any proves to recent storm, save for the two Navy ships heading towards horizon, and bunch of Diego's pirates with him in the lead, trying to stay over the water surface, but having nothing to cling to.

"I don't think I am finished, Di," – Shelby said as if continuing an interrupted conversation. – "Do you?"

Santerrey was running out of strength and breath, splashing his hands at random, desperately trying to stay above the water.

"Please…" – he wheezed out. – "McQueen… Don't…"

Shelby waved her hand to the helmsman, who nodded and turned the _Lonely Wanderer _away from Diego and his men.

"McQueen!" – he cried with despair. – "**_Damn you_** **_to the depths_**!" – he shrieked after her, seeing that the _Wanderer _is showing no sign of desire to return.

One by one his men were giving up their fight, and sink to the crushing darkness. Diego was one of the last left to float on the surface, when the already hopeless situation turned into horrific one – the sharks' flippers emerged from the water and headed towards the rest of _Dragon_'s crew.

"So this **_was _**the last time we met," – Shelby said, looking at the sight of shrieking Diego from the rear of her ship. – "By your leave, sir Santerrey," – she bowed slightly and went to her cabin.


	12. The Queen loses her crown

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Twelve: The Queen loses her crown**_

* * *

After following the last of Diego's men disappear under the sea through the spyglass, Shelby nodded, and went to her cabin. Her crew was staring after her with awe in their eyes. It wasn't the first time they witnessed Shelby's unleashed power, but it was the most incredible sight they've ever seen. They were also very pleased they finally got rid of Santerrey, without even firing a single cannon ball.

"**_Amazing_**," – Bertram said standing on the yard, securing the sail.

"I absolutely agree," – the younger crewmember replied from the higher yard. – "I love it when she does something like that."

"It's **_very _**dangerous, lad," – Bertram said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

The other man shrugged.

"But also beautiful."

To that one Bertram didn't have any objections.

* * *

Once inside her quarters, Shelby collapsed onto her sofa, breathing heavily and clutching at her belly. She knew she went way too far with that storm, spending far too much energy on it than she could allow herself to – in normal condition. But being pregnant… Shelby closed her eyes, trying to relax and chase the pain away, rubbing her stomach.

She was hoping Jason wouldn't come in to find her like this… But the luck is a treacherous thing. Jason stormed in the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" – he roared at Shelby.

She paled, seeing his rage, her eyes widening. Jason noticed she was clutching her stomach. His eyes flashed, as he approached her.

"You stupid wench!" – he hissed. – "You don't care about the baby at all!"

_SLAP!_

Jason stared in shock at the woman in front of him, touching his burning cheek in disbelief. Shelby pointed her finger at him.

"Don't you **_ever_** – you hear me? – **_EVER _**say that again!"

Jason turned his gaze aside, pressing his lips into a thin line.

"You're going on land. Without any argument. I am going to set the course to our island, and…"

"No."

"McQueen…" – Jason began threateningly.

"No."

Shelby got up from the sofa and slowly walked out of the cabin. She climbed to the helm and whispered something into helmsman's ear. The man nodded.

"We'll go straight there, or continue by this direction yet, Cap'n?"

Shelby eyed horizon and sky.

"Straight. With all haste. We're not stopping anywhere. Savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n."

Jason waited for her in the bottom of the stairs.

"What did you tell him?" – he demanded.

Shelby pushed him out of her way and fled to her quarters, locking the door after her. Jason lowered his gaze with a sigh. He collapsed on the stairs and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Shelby sat on the sofa again, closing her eyes. The physical pain has ceased to her inner relief… unlike the psychical one. Jason's attitude towards the whole situation bothered her greatly, and the fact Eddie wasn't here to stand up for her… Eddie was always taking her side in any arguments – because he had faith in her. Now without him by her side Shelby felt herself suddenly vulnerable. Somebody knocked at her door.

"Go away," – she said loudly.

"It's me, Cap'n," – Bertram's voice said.

"Oh…"

Shelby came to the door and unlocked it, allowing Bertram to come inside.

"What is it?"

Shelby sat on the sofa, looking at the man. Bertram sat near her and looked seriously in her eyes.

"Geoffrey tells me ye've set the course to New Orleans."

"So I did," – Shelby sighed. – "And?"

"Why not our island?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because Jason wants for me to go there. I don't take no orders from anybody."

Bertram turned his gaze aside.

"The crew is with ye. Just so ye know."

Shelby smiled softly.

"Thanks. I appreciate that, really."

"Still ye want to go on land?"

Shelby nodded.

"I'll be fine. I have good friends near Orleans. I'll go to them."

Bertram nodded too and got up from the sofa.

"Do ye need anything? – Food, water…"

Shelby shook her head.

"No, thanks. I have everything I need. Just keep Hawks away from me for the rest of our journey."

Bertram raised his eyebrows.

"Is that an order?"

Shelby thought it over.

"Yes."

* * *

The journey to New Orleans took the _Wanderer _almost two weeks. During that period of time Shelby was mostly in her cabin, studying random maps and resting. She didn't feel herself so well at times, but kept that as secret.

Eventually, one day closer to the evening, the _Wanderer _dropped the anchor in the bay of New Orleans. Shelby packed her things, not speaking to anybody and threw them into the boat. Bertram and Geoffrey jumped into the boat with her to row on the land and then back.

"I don't want you to go…" – Geoffrey said sadly.

He was twenty-years old youth with auburn hair and clever eyes. He was picked with the _Lonely Wanderer _from one ship they've plundered several years ago. Shelby's crew got to like the lad, for he was smart and loyal to them, and also like a son to every older sailor. Geoffrey adored his new Captain, and if she'd order him to jump into the dragon's jaw – he would do that immediately, with a smile.

"I don't want to go myself," – Shelby smiled to him and gently moved the lock of hair off his face. – "But there are things one has to do whether he liked them or not."

"When will ye return?" – Bertram asked rowing unwillingly.

Shelby shrugged.

"Truth to be told, I have no idea."

"But you **_will _**come back, won't you?" – Geoffrey's eyes were wide and sad.

"Of course I will! The _Wanderer _is my life, and I am not leaving him! I promise."

The two men smiled.

"Who is your 'deputy'?" – Geoffrey asked softly.

Shelby smirked.

"The same one you picked that and many other words from."

Geoffrey chuckled.

"Sir Eddie?" – he asked though the giggles.

"You got it, mate. Once you cast off from here, go to Tortuga no matter what will Hawks say. Pick Eddie – and Jack, if he'll want to come – and have a good time. You have my permission to do anything your hearts desire, but of course, except if that will result in _Wanderer_'s destruction."

The men laughed at the thought – they all loved the _Lonely Wanderer _so much they'd rather cut off their own arms than do anything bad to him. Shelby nodded, acknowledging that fact.

"And one more thing," – Shelby continued. – "Do **_NOT _**come here. Jack and Eds might wish to come here… Well, if they manage to secure themselves a passage on the other ship – okay. But I want for the _Lonely Wanderer _not to be seen in New Orleans or its surroundings for a long time."

Bertram and Geoffrey hanged their heads.

"Aye, Captain," – they said together quietly.

At that moment, the boat softly hit the shore. Shelby stood on the sand and took the bag with her things from the boat.

"Go now," – she said, after Geoffrey hugged her with teary eyes. – "And may the wind always be at your backs, my brothers!"

* * *

Shelby watched, standing on the shore, as the _Lonely Wanderer _disappears into the night's shadows gracefully. In the part of the docks she was at, she was alone. She sat on her bag and buried her face in her hands, sobbing like a little girl. She didn't know how long did she stay like that. After a while she wiped her tears and got up, her eyes gaining that firm and resolute look of hers again.

"Good. We're over with hysteria, now we can move on," – she said, taking the bag and shaking the sand off it. – "I was wishing for you to be born at the sea," – she stroked her belly, addressing to the baby. – "But apparently my plans fell into the water – funny game of words, isn't it? Don't you worry, little fellow. We'll be just fine."

Shelby cocked her head proudly and went towards the town and its taverns, in order to find anyone who'd give her a ride to Luke's home – the only man for whom she knew he'll be glad to see her again, and help her.

* * *

Few days later after Shelby's exile from the _Wanderer_, the weather abruptly changed. The clouds covered the sky and spilled the rain over the land and sea. The wind grew cold, and the nights darker than ever before.

Luke and Patricia Jefferson went to sleep early, like their sons. Marie was the only one left awake, sitting in the kitchen and reading a book in the candlelight. Her husband was in New Orleans again, and she expected for him to come back next week. Daisy was sleeping in her room on the upper floor. Marie sighed and turned the page, listening to the sound of rain and thunder outside. She wrapped herself tighter in her shawl, warming her hands on the tiny flame of the candle.

Suddenly, she heard a quiet knock on the door. Marie closed her book, frowning. She didn't know who might that be, at this late hour. She came to the door.

"Who is it?" – she asked carefully.

"It's me, Shelby!" – the voice answered. – "If you remember me, of course…"

Marie opened the door, smiling, for she was looking forward to Shelby's visit all these years. Once she saw the woman though, the smile died on her face.

"My God, what happened?" – Marie exclaimed.

Shelby was soaked to the bones with the rain. She was cold, wearing Jack's old shirt only, clutching her swollen belly with one hand.

"Marie…" – the woman said quietly and coughed, barely standing on her feet. – "I need a really huge favor."


	13. The right thing to do?

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Thirteen: The right thing to do?**_

* * *

The two Navy ships that have witnessed the storm and wrath Shelby unleashed against Diego Santerrey were given a chance to get out alive – and they did. According to that, there is no reason for being surprised that most of port towns soon knew the story of _Fire Dragon_'s destruction, and its sorry end. The new legend of Captain McQueen has reached Tortuga even before the _Wanderer _itself did, so that both Jack and Eddie were expecting Shelby's ship impatiently, eager to find out the details.

One day Eddie was walking around the docks, when he spotted green sails hull-down. His lips drew in a large smirk, and he fled to the tavern room Jack was staying at, to report him that the _Wanderer _is about to arrive.

When Eddie entered the room, Jack was in the middle of very important thing – he was sitting in front of the mirror, carefully and thoroughly putting the kohl on his eyelids, and humming a tune to himself. Eddie closed the door and grinned.

"My, my. **_Now_** I know the reason women can't resist you," – he announced with a solemn expression on his face. – "They don't want **_you _**– they are craving for your kohl! And the only way they can lay their hands on it is being with you!"

Jack arched his eyebrow, putting the kohl away, and studying his reflection in the mirror fastidiously.

"You know, mate…" – he replied emotionlessly. – "Most of people first knock on the door. Then they wait for the answer from inside whether they can come in or not… And only **_then _**they open said door and come in if they have permission to come in. Savvy?"

Eddie shrugged.

"Lets say I've skipped first two steps. Happens. I wanted to say that the _Wanderer _is coming."

Jack's eyes gleamed.

"Finally!" – he exclaimed, getting up and hastily following Eddie out of the room. – "They were gone for almost three months!"

* * *

Aboard the _Lonely Wanderer _atmosphere wasn't as merry as usual. In fact, if it had colour, it would be dark-grey one. The crew wasn't smiling or laughing while playing cards and drinking. As the matter of fact, they even reduced their drinking since Shelby was gone – they weren't in the mood for anything. They were just doing the necessarily work and their duties with grim expressions over their faces.

Jason was mostly spending his time in crow's nest, where he could be alone. He didn't feel like arguing with others, and they were all angry with him, as it looked. Jason knew there was Shelby's doing in it, but he couldn't blame the woman. He felt himself awful for leaving her in Orleans… But what else could he do? If he'd allow her to stay on the _Wanderer _she would most likely have miscarriage because she just couldn't stay in bed and don't do anything, as she should. Shelby couldn't just sit and laze, stare at the window or read her books all day. She grew accustomed to working hard with the men on her ship, and there was nothing on this world to change her mind.

And Jason was concerned about her baby. He noticed Shelby is hiding that she is not feeling herself so well, and often was clutching her belly as if it hurts. But once again, what could he do against her stubbornness? Jason only prayed she reached Luke's home and she's alright and kept in bed now.

He sighed and looked at Tortuga stretching in front of the _Wanderer _in all its glory. The streets were filled with drunken men that were snoring loudly, sleeping on the ground. Taverns and inns were cleaning up the mess, only to have it back the next evening. Palms were rustling on the wind that was growing stronger. Jason eyed the clouds gathering around the island.

_"The storm is coming," _– he thought and sighed again.

As the _Lonely Wanderer _was getting closer to the shore, Jason also spotted two familiar figures standing on the docks, apparently waiting for the ship. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. He has completely forgotten about Sparrow… And now he will have to explain everything to him. Eddie would have understood – if he had been alone. Jason would talk to him and tell him his point of view, and the man could accept it, although would be angry, of course. But Jack Sparrow was a blank piece of paper to Jason – he had no the slightest idea how could the man react on the news he is carrying. Yet Jason felt that it will be better should Jack and Eddie find out what happened from him rather than from other crewmembers – who were mostly on Shelby's side for that matter, and would turn them against Jason.

"Hey, Hawksy!" – Gordon yelled from the deck. – "Are we going to drop the anchor here or directly on the docks?"

Jason glanced on the sea behind him, and then on the town.

"On the docks, Gordon!" – he answered. – "I have no idea how long are we going to stay here. And tonight probably the storm is going to hit the island. We need to secure the _Wanderer_."

"You got it."

Jason nodded to the man, and then started to climb down from the crow's nest. He winced, thinking of Eddie's face once he'll learn Shelby ordered no one could see her for the next several months…

* * *

Once the _Lonely Wanderer _anchored on the docks, Eddie impatiently flew aboard, dragging Jack along with him.

"Jasey, my man!" – Eddie clapped Jason's back, seeing him standing on the deck. – "Finally you're back – how was it? – I've heard the most incredible story that…"

"Eddie, hold on," – Jason raised his hand, looking at Jack mostly.

Jack frowned.

"What's wrong, where's Shell?"

Eddie narrowed his eyes, ceasing his vocabulary stream. He looked up at Jason with question in his eyes. Jason turned his gaze aside.

"Come with me," – he said softly, turning away from the men, heading in Captain's quarters' direction.

"Is she alright?" – Jack exclaimed with concern. – "Oi! Hawks! Is she alright?"

Jason came inside Shelby's cabin, let the other two men enter, and closed the door after them. The cabin was exactly in the same state it was on the day of Shelby's leaving. Everything was on its place, curtains pulled over the windows, making the room be drowned in a gloom. Three roses in the new vase on her table were dead for a long time already, their petals brown and lifeless lying on the desk. The book Shelby was reading on their journey lay on the sofa, along with several maps she was studying.

Jason came to the windows and pulled curtains aside, allowing sunlight and fresh air to get into the room. Jack and Eddie were looking around them, trying to figure out what happened. Eddie's face was curious, with worry on the bottom of his eyes – he felt nothing **_really _**serious happened, but things were not going good nonetheless. Jack's face expression was dangerously cold. His dark eyes were following Jason's movements without blinking.

"What's going on?" – he asked Jason with icy tone.

Jason turned from the window he was staring at. He gestured towards the chairs and sighed heavily.

"Have a sit, gentlemen. I have a long story to tell, and I beg you to listen to it attentively."

* * *

"You let her go? **_Alone_**? In New Orleans?" – Eddie yelled at Jason once the man finished his telling. – "Are you bloody insane? How could you? And I thought you care about her more than just anyone else!"

Jason was standing near windows, keeping his gaze on his shoes. He expected the storm from them, and it was all right Eddie was yelling. It's only that Jason had no clue of how to calm said storm… The unexpected help came from Jack.

"You did the right thing, mate," – Captain Sparrow said quietly, looking at lifeless roses on Shelby's table.

Jason's eyes widened. The last thing he'd expect from Sparrow was that the man would be on his side, and stand up for him. Eddie struck silent, looking at Jack with astonishment. In Jason's opinion, their roles should be reversed, but once again the fate proved itself as the thing one can't rely on in his calculations.

"I… I did?" – Jason asked, raising his eyes to meet Jack's.

The pirate nodded.

"I know Shelby. It's true she wouldn't just sit and rest, even if she had to, unless she was made to do so… And there was no other way to make her do so, but remove her from the _Wanderer_," – Jack's voice was calm and quiet, although his eyes were filled with inner pain. – "If I only knew…" – he whispered. – "I should have come with you back then…"

"You are the last person to be blamed for this, Captain Sparrow," – Jason pointed out, rubbing his eyes tiredly. – "If you want the main culprit – here I am."

Eddie, who was listening to this conversation silently, raised his gaze to Jason.

"Sorry," – he said. – "I reacted… too much, I guess. Jacky's right. You did the right thing. Although you shouldn't let her go alone… I'm sorry," – he repeated, shaking his head.

Jason waved off his hand.

"It's okay. I know you are worried about Queenie. Hell, we all are."

"Why don't you go after her then?"

"She ordered us not to get close to New Orleans for next several months the least."

"**_What_**?" – Eddie's eyes were like two big dark lakes, as he was staring at Jason. – "**_She _**ordered that?"

Jason nodded, folding his arms. He **_could _**have gone after her – but he knew she'd feel he is getting closer… and she might have done something stupid again. Like making another storm to blow him off somewhere. And that would be lethal not for the baby only, but for her as well.

"She chose you for the Captain's duty during her absence," – he added, nodding to Eddie.

"That's insanity! We **_have _**to get to her!" – at any other time Eddie would begin to jump around the ship, immediately starting to give whacked up orders just to create chaos he liked, but now he even didn't put attention on Jason's last words.

"She said you can do that only with another ship," – Jason sighed. – "And the crew will keep to that order. You know their devotion towards her."

Eddie lowered his gaze, thinking. Then he looked at Jack. Captain Sparrow was shocked to see completely serious and firm look on Eddie's usually always smiling and mischievous face. Eddie tilted his head aside, and pointed his finger at Jack.

"It's up to you now."

Jack knit his brows in confusion.

"What?"

"To go to her," – Eddie smirked sadly. – "She won't let anybody come close to her but you. And I… Well, I can't just leave the _Wanderer _now, can I? It's not something she'd want me to do. I must bring 'im back to life – you've seen the faces of the crew. I must take care they start to have fun again. We can't just sit in Tortuga for a year or even more, aye? Time and tide – you know the drill."

Jack's eyes darkened, but he nodded.

"Sure you can't give me a ride, mate?"

Jason widened his arms.

"I would. I would also go with you until the end. But the crew won't. I've been trying to convince them to go to Orleans right after we pick you two here – they refused."

Jack sighed.

"All right. Guess I'll just have to rely on Gibbs again… There are no bigger schooners here now, but I am sure they'll show up in a week the most. I believe I'll be able to barter a passage off to New Orleans then. You owe me a barrel of rum, mates."

Eddie smirked sourly.

"I'll give you the whole rum that can be found in our cargo hold, if only she's safe and sound."


	14. Now I’m here

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Fourteen: Now I'm here**_

* * *

The morning Jack reached Luke's house was sunny and bright – the one a tired traveler could only wish for. Trees were gently rustling on the breeze, and birds were chirping in their crowns, as Jack was walking along the avenue that led to Luke Jefferson's farm.

The ship that was willing to take Jack all the way to New Orleans came to Tortuga only three weeks after the _Wanderer_'s leaving. All that time Jack was restlessly walking around the docks, cursing Barbossa over and over again. If not for that scabrous dog, Jack would be not only in New Orleans by now, but halfway to Singapore together with Shelby, with the _Pearl_'s speed. And this way he was stuck on one spot just like one of those scoundrels that are occupying Tortugan taverns every night.

Jack's lips jerked in dissatisfaction, as he kept on walking through the avenue. The sun was rising from horizon line, when Jack knocked on the door of Luke's house. Few moments later Marie opened the door.

"Jack!" – she exclaimed with surprise.

"'Ello, love," – he softly answered. – "Is… Is Shell here?"

Marie nodded and glanced at Jack, smiling.

"They both are here," – she said mildly.

Jack knit his brows.

"Both?"

"Yes. Shelby and your son. He was born tonight."

Jack's eyes gleamed.

"My son…?" – he whispered.

"Come in," – Marie offered, opening the door wider. – "Shelby will be delighted to see you!"

"Is she alright?" – Jack asked worriedly, entering the house.

"She is extremely exhausted from the birth, but otherwise she'll be fine," – Marie gestured towards the stairs. – "You remember the way to her room from the last time, don't you?"

* * *

Jack carefully opened the door that led into Shelby's room and peered inside. Shelby was lying on the bed, apparently sleeping. Jack quietly closed the door and came to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the woman.

Shelby was very pale, and her face seemed so thin and fragile in the early beams of the sun. Her blond hair was scattered around her in golden locks. Jack took her hand in his, caressing her fingers. Shelby opened her eyes slowly.

"Jack…" – she whispered. – "You came…"

Jack kissed her hand gently.

"I did, love. I'm here."

Shelby smiled weakly.

"I knew you would."

"How are you?"

"I'm tired," – Shelby glanced at the piece of the blue sky seen through the window. – "Just tired."

She closed her eyes again and sighed. Jack's eyes filled with sadness, seeing the woman he loved in this condition. Never before did he see Shelby so weak and exhausted. He remembered her eyes always full of sparks and energy, not emptiness and fatigue. He cleared his throat.

"Marie told me we got a son?"

Shelby nodded, not opening her eyes.

"He is with Zandra – Keith's wife."

Jack rubbed his eyes, trying to hide the yawn.

"How long have you been traveling here?" – Shelby asked the man, studying his clothes dirty from the sand and dust, his worn boots and dark circles around his eyes.

Jack caught her look and turned his head aside.

"Does it matter, love?" – he asked quietly.

"You've been walking all the way from New Orleans," – she stated. – "Oh, Jack…"

Shelby extended her hand and touched his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry," – she said.

Jack looked her in her eyes.

"For what?"

"I've been acting like the last idiot on the _Wanderer_. If not for that, you wouldn't have to torture yourself so much to find me and all…"

Jack hugged the woman carefully, stroking her hair.

"It's okay, love. Everything's okay now. I'm here. I'm here, with you."

"Will you stay?"

Jack's eyes darkened a bit as he glanced through the window on horizon line and the sun, but Shelby didn't see that.

"I will," – he said firmly, closing his eyes. – "Aye, love. I will. But I'll have to leave you for a few moments now to see my son."

Shelby smiled.

"Albert."

"Albert?"

"Do you agree we name him like that?" – Shelby asked with concern.

Jack tapped the finger against his chin.

"Hm… Albert Sparrow… Why not? Sounds good to me!"

Shelby closed her eyes tiredly.

"Rest, love," – Jack kissed her forehead. – "I'll be around, don't you worry."

* * *

"They have the right to know!" – Patricia Jefferson was looking at her husband stubbornly. – "Don't you understand we **_can't _**keep this as secret?"

"Have ye seen her, Patty?" – Luke shot back, frowning at his wife. – "The girl is barely alive from all she had to pass through tonight and before! Should we tell her that her daughter is dead, that'll finish her off!"

Patty's gaze fell on the little bundle of cloth set upon Luke's table in their room. Shelby's dead-born daughter. The birth was difficult, and Shelby was nearly on the edge of death last night. The boy was born healthy and well, but the girl that came after him died as soon as she left her mother's womb. Only Luke and Patricia knew about the second child though – everybody else were convinced Shelby had a son only. Patty closed her eyes.

"And what about the father?" – she asked Luke.

The old sailor shook his head.

"He'll tell her."

"We don't have the right…"

"Enough, woman!" – Luke's eyes flashed angrily as he landed a fist on the table. – "We're not telling anything to anyone! I'll bury her," – he nodded towards the bundle. – "Right after the sunset this evening. And ye will keep your mouth shut about that! They 'ave the son – and they'll be happy as it is. No need for them to know about their daughter."

Patricia lowered her gaze and turned away from Luke. She put her neckerchief on her head and went towards the door.

"Where are ye going?" – Luke demanded.

His wife gave him the look full of venom, but also sadness at the bottom of her eyes.

"I am going to pray," – she said, with tears in the corners of her eyes. – "I'll pray for Lord to forgive us, for this is a sin you're doing. And I am helping you."

She went out of the room. Luke snorted scornfully.

"The sin… If ye ask my opinion, the bigger sin would be when I'd tell that to Shelby. The girl would surely lose her mind after that," – he turned his gaze to the bundle again, as his eyes grew dark and weary, but also resolute. – "No," – he said firmly. – "Shelby is never going to find out about her daughter. **_Never_**."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack knocked on the door of Keith's room.

"Yes?" – came the answer from inside.

He opened the door.

"May I?"

Zandra, a young red-haired smiling woman smirked to Jack and tilted her head.

"Look who is here!" – she addressed to the little figure wrapped in blanket she was holding. – "Daddy has come!"

Jack came over to her and looked in the face of his son. Albert Sparrow's scared eyes stared at his father with somewhat curious expression. The colour of his first hair was light brown, and his eyes were big and grey like his mother's.

Jack was looking at his son with a feeling he thought he is never going to experience in his life. Zandra offered him to take Albert. Jack carefully took the boy in his arms, looking at him with wonder. The woman smiled and left the room, quietly closing the door behind. Jack sat on the bed and smirked to the boy in his usual manner, forgetting about everything else, as he was looking at him.

"'Ello there, mate. How are you doin'?"

The boy looked at Jack with caution, as it seemed.

"Your eyes are just like your mother's, you know that?" – Jack continued. – "As big and grey as the ocean in a rainy day. You didn't see the ocean, did you, little fella'? I'll show it to you one day. You know, your daddy is a Captain – I have my own ship. With big black sails, savvy?" – Jack made a sound of wind.

Albert suddenly giggled, waving his little hands merrily.

"Aye, like that," – Jack agreed and smiled to the boy.

Then he made a sound of seagulls' cries. The boy giggled again.

"A, you like that, don't you?"

Jack tickled boy's tummy. Albert seemed to like that very much. The blissful picture of father and son in Zandra's room could be described simply with a song:

_"A word in your ear, from father to son,_

_Hear the word that I say_

_I fought with you, fought on your side,_

_Long before you were born_

_Joyful the sound, the word goes around – from father to son, to son…"_

Seeing Jack playing with Albert, allowing the boy to play with the beads in his hair, pulling his braids and locks, nobody would believe it is the same pirate Captain they knew as always nonchalant, careless and casual. Jack's eyes were full of emotions, as he was studying his son's face, catching his little fingers in his hand, teasing the boy. Indeed:

_"Kings will be crowned, the words goes around –_

_From father to son, to son…"_

* * *

Later that night, when Jack and Shelby were sleeping in each other's hug with Albert between them, along with everybody else in the house, Luke came out to his backyard, carrying the pile of cloth Shelby's daughter was wrapped in, and a shovel. He put the bundle of cloth on the ground, spat at his hands, took the shovel and started to dig a hole.

The lonely song of a nightingale was flowing from the willows grove that surrounded the lake. Crickets were chirping in the grass, and frogs were croaking here and there, causing quiet splashes, as they were jumping in the water.

The ground was harsh, and hard to dig up. Luke's hands were covered with bloody corns, and he was completely soaked with sweat, as he finally finished his digging few hours later. He put Shelby's daughter in her grave with unusual gentleness. A lonely tear fell from the old man's eye, as he took the shovel again, and started to throw the ground on the bundle barely seen in the dark.

"Forgive me, child," – he whispered hoarsely, crossed himself, and continued his work.

* * *

Back in the house, Shelby shifted on the bed, frowning slightly. Her lips trembled, and her fingers moved, as if she's trying to catch something slipping away. She quietly groaned in her sleep, tears sliding from under her eyelids.

"_Lilian_…" – she whispered and sobbed once, turning to the other side and falling asleep again.


	15. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Epilogue: A return to the sea**_

* * *

_Seven months later…_

* * *

"You think she'll be glad to see us?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

"You're asking me that for the **_nineteenth _**time, Eddie!"

The two friends were walking towards Luke's farm, both with their bags and weary looks on their faces. But despite the tiredness from the journey, they were both looking forward to see Shelby and Jack, and their baby, of course. Eddie was worried of how is Shelby going to react once she sees them. Jason was cool about that. He knew Shelby is no longer angry – he felt it in his heart. And he knew she misses the sea, so he wanted to try to talk her into return on the _Lonely Wanderer_.

"Calm down, Eds," – he chided the younger man. – "You're jumping all the way like some sick donkey! Who has the awl up his ass **_now_**, huh?"

Eddie looked at Jason with confusion, but then got the point and laughed.

"Oh, so you finally found the opportunity to pay me back for that line, eh?"

Jason bowed mockingly.

"At your service, sir McLain."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Luke's farm Shelby was sitting on the chair in front of the door, reading a book and watching her son and Jack playing in the yard. Jack was tossing the boy in the air, while Albert was giggling and screaming happily.

"Up you go!" – Jack caught Albert again and twirled him around. – "Want to repeat that, mate? Of course you do."

Shelby smiled, looking at the sight. She has never expected for Jack to **_really _**stay on land for such a long time, and with one woman… not to mention to act responsibly and actually being a real father and all… But the pirate surprised everyone by doing that exactly. He stayed on the farm for all those months, taking care of his son, and being with Shelby. He was also helping Luke and his sons around the farm, so that he always kept himself busy.

Jack caught the boy again, and twirled him in another side, when he spotted the two familiar figures approaching the house. He carefully put Albert on the ground, helping him to walk without falling and stumbling, and came to Shelby.

"Look who's coming, love," – he said to her quietly.

Shelby raised her gaze from the book. Her eyes widened, and lips drew in a smile.

"Eddie! Jasey!" – she cried cheerfully, rushing towards them and hugging each man tightly. – "How are you, guys?"

Both men raised their eyebrows. Truth to be told, they didn't expect to find such a blissful picture on Luke's farm. Although Jason knew she's all right, Eddie thought Shelby is still angry with them – with Jason, actually. But she seemed to be happy and careless as ever.

"Easy, Miff Felby!" – Eddie squealed in a voice of a little boy. – "Don't kill poor lad! I be bringing ye another cocktail in tha' pitcher colder than this!"

Shelby laughed to his show, while Jason could only sigh.

"How are you?" – he asked the woman calmly.

Shelby ceased her laughter and looked at him seriously.

"I'm fine."

Jason studied her face and appearance. Shelby was wearing one of Marie's old dresses, since she didn't have much of her own stuff – everything was aboard the _Wanderer_, save for Jack's worn shirts she was wearing during her pregnancy. Her hair was tied in a tress, and her eyes seemed to be slightly older and deeper than the last time he saw her. Jason tilted his head aside.

"Don't you miss the sea? You've been away for so long…"

"Hawksy!" – Eddie exclaimed. – "You just **_have _**to ruin the good mood, don't you? Let that go for now. Shell!" – he turned his attention to the woman again. – "Where's the kid – I wanna see 'im!"

"How did you know it was 'him'?" – Shelby wondered, taking Eddie's hand and leading him to Jack and Albert.

Eddie grinned.

"Uncle's intuition!" – he stated, and then nodded to Jack. – "What's new, 'Daaaddy Jaaack'?"

Jack smirked sourly.

"The fact I **_really _**am daddy now, mate!" – he replied, gesturing towards his son.

Eddie and Jason looked at Albert then. Eddie let go a whistle.

"Pretty chum!" – he concluded.

Jason snorted.

"That's all you can say about him?"

Eddie put his hands in front of him defensively.

"Jay, you know I don't know anything 'bout babies but making 'em!"

Shelby and Jack sniggered to that. Eddie grinned victoriously and cocked his head proudly.

"And **_that _**is the thing to be proud of?" – Jason arched his eyebrow.

Eddie gave him a look of confusion, knitting his brows.

"Why not?"

Jason sighed.

"You're lost case. I've always known that."

* * *

Later that day, when Albert was having his day's nap, Eddie, Jason, Jack and Shelby were sitting in the living room around the table, looking at each other.

"So…" – Eddie started.

"So…" – Jason glanced at Shelby.

"Let me guess," – she said. – "'_So how long do you plan to stay here, pretending to be a perfect mother with normal usual life you know you can never have no matter how hard you try_?'"

Jason blushed.

"I wasn't going to put it in **_such _**way."

"But since she already did," – Eddie looked the woman in her eyes. – "I suggest you give the answer too."

Shelby turned her gaze aside.

"I cannot leave Bert," – she said.

"That is not an answer to the question," – Eddie shook his head stubbornly. – "And I'm asking you seriously. The _Wanderer _needs you."

"So does my son."

"Shell…" – Jason began.

"You can't stay!" – Eddie suddenly yelled angrily. – "You must go back to the sea!"

Shelby's eyes flashed.

"I believe I've said it before, and am saying this now: I do **_NOT _**take orders from anybody."

"If I may be so bold to interfere…" – Jack looked at them, waiting to catch their attention. After they all looked at him, he proceeded. – "I have to agree with Shelby. Albert is too small to be left. And way too small to have him on the ship. He'll be the great hindrance to the crew – you'll need to look after him every **_second_**, savvy?"

Eddie sighed.

"This is stupid," – he said sadly.

Shelby looked up at him.

"Why stupid, Ed?" – she asked softly. – "It's only the matter of time. I cannot leave my son now, but after two years the most…"

"**_Two years_**!" – Eddie was looking at her with desperation. – "What the hell are **_we _**supposed to do for two years?"

Shelby had enough.

"**_Silence_**!" – she shrieked.

The men shuddered and struck silent. She nodded with satisfaction and continued:

"I am not going anywhere until Albert is two years old the least. There is no point of trying to talk me into changing my mind, because it won't work. That is my last. After said period of time I believe I will be able to return – Luke and Patty will be glad to look after Bert while I'm away, until he is grown enough to come aboard the ship. But not before Albert is two years old. He needs me."

The two men hanged their heads, while Jack was looking through the window dreamily.

"Are you going to be angry with me if **_I _**shall go, love?" – he asked Shelby.

Shelby turned her face to his.

"Go? To the sea?" – she asked and sighed. – "Ah. I cannot say I didn't see that coming."

"You're going to be alright, won't you?"

Shelby considered Jack's words, and then slowly nodded.

"Go," – she said. – "Take care of yourself, Captain Sparrow. And you two," – she pointed at Eddie and Jason. – "You promise you'll continue to take a good care of the _Wanderer_. I want him to be as good as new when I'll go back to him," – she grinned. – "That's an order."

Eddie's eyes gleamed with happiness, as he recognized from her words between the lines that she **_will _**come back to the _Lonely Wanderer _no matter what. He stood up and smiled widely.

"Aye, Captain!"

* * *

The next day Shelby bid to the three men farewell, and they walked away from the farm, to their beloved freedom and new horizons. Shelby went into her room and took Albert in her arms.

"Guess it's just you and me now, eh? Daddy's gone, and uncle Eddie and uncle Jason too…"

"Daddy Ack!" – Albert said unexpectedly.

Shelby looked at him, and chuckled softly.

"Aye, dearie! Daddy Jack…"

She turned her gaze to the window, as her eyes grew dim, looking at horizon.

"Daddy Jack…" – she repeated quietly and sighed, hugging her son gently. – "Jack…"

"Mommy sad – don't!" – Albert said then, frowning.

Shelby looked at the boy with amazement.

"How do you know all that?" – she kissed his forehead and smiled. – "Mommy is not sad," – she said after longer pause. – "Mommy loves you."

Albert giggled and nuzzled his head in her chest. Shelby stroked boy's dark hair, turning to the window again.

"Mommy loves you," – she whispered and closed her eyes. – "And always will."

* * *

_A year and half later…_

* * *

The night was ending in Tortuga. The taverns were still full, but the men were mostly snoring on the tables rather than drinking. The _Lonely Wanderer _was swinging on the waves slightly, anchored at the docks. Its sails were furled, and its crew was sleeping in their hammocks.

The sky on the east was beginning to turn from black to blue, and everything was calm, as it always is before the dawn. Sea surface was looking like black glass rather than water, millions of stars reflecting in it.

Another bigger ship was anchored further in the bay. It came late in the night, while the crew of the _Wanderer _was already sleeping. The boat that came from it to the _Wanderer _stopped near its hull. The man that sat in it helped the other figure to climb up to the deck and then rowed away to his ship.

Shelby came in the middle of the deck and studied her ship. Everything was on its place, but somehow… unwillingly, as it seemed. It looked like no one was in the mood for doing their duties efficiently and correctly like they did before. Shelby dropped her bag with clothes on the deck and put her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"**_ON DECK, YOU LAZY SEA RATS_**!" – she shouted with all her might. – "**_On deck, all hands_**! **_I – want – MOVEMENT_**!"

Geoffrey's messy head emerged from the hatch. He looked at Shelby with confusion, still being half-asleep. Then his eyes flashed with recognition, and he screamed happily, jumping on the deck and hurrying to his Captain.

"I knew you'd be back!" – he stated, hugging her.

Shelby hugged him back, and then nodded towards sails.

"Mister Geoffrey, get to work!"

Man's eyes filled with happiness.

"Aye, Captain!"

Shelby smirked widely.

"Come on, you scabrous dogs!" – she shouted again. – "The turtles and snails are faster than you! French merchants and English cargo ships are traveling freely in our waters with our plunder, while you're snoring in there! **_On deck_**!"

One by one, pirates were getting out of hatches to the deck. They were all looking at their Captain with honest happiness in their eyes.

"You're back!" – Eddie shouted, pulling his shirt on while hurrying to Shelby. – "Finally!"

She nodded to him, keeping a stern look on her face.

"Jack?" – she demanded.

"Somewhere in Africa, according to my latest information," – Eddie twirled his hand uncertainly.

"Good. You?"

"We're fine. Now – even better. The best!" – Eddie flashed her a grin.

The pirates gathered around Shelby, looking at her with expectation in their eyes. She smirked at them.

"What are you looking at?" – she shouted, making a scary face. – "Back to work, the lot o' ye! Hoist sails! Anchors aweigh! I want to plunder Frenchies, and I'll be damned if I won't get what I want!"

Sailors cheered loudly, and set to work. Shelby picked her bag and went to her quarters. She changed her old garments to fresh ones she pulled out of her locker, let go her hair as usual and opened the windows allowing night's air to come in. She took a deep breath and smiled happily. Then she got out of the cabin and climbed up to the helm, stroking its wood tenderly.

"Well," – she said softly to herself. – "Looks like the Lonely Wanderer has come home," – she smiled and looked at the horizon. – "Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!"

* * *

_"DEEP SILENT COMPLETE,_

_BLACK VELVET SEA –_

_THE SIRENS ARE CALLING FOR ME!_

* * *

_SAVED MY SOUL THINKING 'THIS SONG'S A LIE',_

_SAND ON THE SHORE IS SO DRY_

* * *

_DEEP SILENT COMPLETE,_

_BLACK VELVET SEA,_

_BRAVE DAY SINKING IN ENDLESS NIGHT…"_

_(Nightwish, "Deep Silent Complete")_

* * *

_Sequel: "Life's a Journey, not a Destination"_


End file.
